The Earl of Phantomhive
by Bellachix
Summary: With Elizabeth and Sebastian by his side, Ciel Phantomhive is out to expand Funtom Corporation and perhaps his... family? If Elizabeth gets her way that may be so. However, there is a new rival in the midst who believes he can best the Phantomhives at their own game. When times prove hard, how far will he go? Can the now older Ciel protect his family and run Funtom Corp.-OlderCiel
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

 ** _The Earl of Phantomhive_**

Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis had been class acts at their best, but given the correct circumstance either could be quite the hellacious character to deal with.

Elizabeth Middleford, Ciel's new young wife, had known this all too well. She and Ciel had wed six months before hand in the beautifully decorated courtyard. It had been an absolute success and Elizabeth herself had looked stunning, as Ciel had eloquently put it.

She had now been known as Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford-Phantomhive, or as the media had put it in their cover story, Earl Ciel Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford-Phantomhive. Either way had sounded good to her, she hadn't minded being called Ciel Elizabeth every now and again.

Ciel had still been just as busy as ever, over the years he had become more stern, and slightly hard hearted but it had all been for good reason. He had been an Earl, after all, and he had to deal with corrupted characters on a daily basis. However, nineteen-year-old Ciel had often shaded his older wife from the adversities of visiting business men. It hadn't been because of jealousy, he had been quite the opposite, he simply just hadn't thought it necessary to trouble a lady in that fashion. After all, he had been the head of the Phantomhive family, the man of the family, long before she had come along.

Elizabeth, despite her contrary past, had not been much of a faultfinder. The older she had become, the calmer time had constructed her and more patient. All of it had been for a good reason as well, for it had taken patience to love a man like Ciel Phantomhive.

Ciel had been a good husband. He had been faithful, responsible, and above all else he had been her best friend. Thankfully, their marriage hadn't been built on just politics. Ciel had done an excellent job of seeing to that. However, the young Earl had spent multiple hours of what Elizabeth called 'Paper Time', in which he had been boarded up inside his office arranging meetings and doing paperwork.

Elizabeth had been a very patient and daunting wife. To busy herself she had seen to her duties around the house, but there hadn't been much for her to see too thanks to the wonderful Sebastian.

Lately, Elizabeth had been craving something more from her husband. These cravings had been kept secret of course, there had been no need to trouble him with her botherations. But being locked inside The Great Phantomhive Mansion had proved detrimental to her mental wellbeing whether she wanted to admit so or not. Most of her emotions as a new wife had been kept under lock and key, and her husband had been far too busy for there to be any kind of discussion concerning her uneasiness.

Not to mention, Sebastian had been the very last person she wished to confide in simply because of his adherence to her husband. It hadn't been that she wanted to keep secrets from him, no not at all, she just hadn't wished to bother him.

"Lady Elizabeth, the Master wishes for your company during tea."

"Certainly, I'll join him as soon as I'm ready, Sebastian."

"Is there any way I could assist you?"

Elizabeth had hesitated for a moment. She hadn't wanted to confide in Sebastian but his personality certainly made it difficult not to do so.

"Sebastian, I- "She had exhaled sadly and placed her petite hands on her shapely hips. Sebastian had both brows raised at her conversational delay. "Yes?"

"It's nothing, never mind. Thank you." Sebastian had doubtfully nodded "I shall return to the young Master than…"

Elizabeth had nodded in endorsement before she had walked to their shared room, she and Ciel. It had appeared that Sebastian had laid a dress out upon learning of her summons to Ciel's quarters for tea. He had truly been a prodigious butler, after all.

The dress had been made with an alluring fabric, new to her. She had not recognized it as being part of her wardrobe. Surely she hadn't ordered something this elegant and placed it in the back of her bureau to be forgotten?

It had been a truly remarkable piece of clothing. Fine threaded black lace had adorned her shoulders and arms in an elegant see-through fashion. At her bosom had begun silken sheets of cerulean fabric embellished with black rhinestones and lace. Such a gorgeous piece couldn't have missed her eye so easily.

After appreciating the fine piece of fabric, she had slithered her lithe frame inside of the clothed cage. Her corkscrew locks had been tied tightly at either side of her head in her usual fashion. Elizabeth had slipped some black shoes on and turned to make her way to the long corridor.

One of her hairpins had snapped and released a large part of her curling hair. She had given an exhausted sigh and decided it best to not even bother with it. Normally she waited until Ciel had been fast asleep before pulling her hair into a tight bun and sleeping in that fashion. He had only seen her go through two hair styles really. She had laughed at herself inwardly and decided to release the rest of her hair. Her petite hands had expertly fluffed a few locks here and there and then she had deemed it well enough to be presentable.

Wearing her hair down had been something new, thankfully it hadn't been the frizzing kind. Elizabeth had made her way to Ciel's chambers, where she had encountered Sebastian standing outside of the door.

"Ah, Lady Elizabeth. You're just in time, I had just brought a fresh batch of tea. "

"Sounds delightful. How is Ciel feeling today?"

"He seems to be in a decent mood, you need not worry about stressing him."

Elizabeth had only nodded before entering the closed room. Immediately he had noticed the lights were severely dimmed as they usually were when Ciel had a migraine. "Ciel?"

He had been seated by a curtained window at the family's handmade crystal table for two. He had looked up at her through one uncovered blue eye and motioned for her to have a seat in front of him. Elizabeth had then sat in front of him comfortably and crossed her legs gracefully. "How are you feeling?"

Ciel had only stared at her as if she hadn't said a word at all. "Ciel?"

"Your hair, it's stunning like this. But, are you out of hair ties?"

"Um, no actually I just didn't feel like going back to our room and getting a new one after my previous one broke."

"It suits you."

"Thank you, Ciel." Elizabeth had looked down into her tea cup. "Why is it so dark in here? Are you ill?"

"No, though I wish had left the curtains open to better see you now." He'd tapped a coin against the crystal table periodically. "Well we should have enough light to talk and sip some tea together." She'd smiled not wanting to force him to get up. "Or if you'd like I could open them for you."

As she had started to stand he rose a hand haulting her. "Allow me. "

Ciel stood and casually walked over to the window where he peeled back the curtains slowly. Light flooded the room and had seemed to center on Elizabeth and her golden blonde hair. "There, that's better I suppose."

Despite the fact that Elizabeth had been a year older than Ciel, he made up for the difference in height. He'd grown tall, far taller than she'd imagined him being. "You're comfortable?"

"Yes."

"Now," Ciel had seated himself once more in front of her, "Sebastian had mentioned something of your behavior lately, said you'd seemed a bit sickly. Are you?"

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about."

Ciel had grown silent for a few moments, "You don't seem all that convincing Elizabeth Cordelia."

"Are you worried?"

"Of course I am, you're my wife. A woman is the reflection of her man, I believe if you love her to the point of madness she will become it, but if not…"

Elizabeth had smiled and straightened in her seat. "Ciel Phantomhive, I want a child."

The request had taken a moment for Ciel to process as his eyebrows had furrowed. "Elizabeth…"

"Now, take your time to think about it. No rush here, darling."

"But what of all those places you wanted to travel to and see, surely you cannot expect to do so much while harboring a child?"

"I shall take him or her with me wherever I go."

Ciel had taken another sip of tea before leaning back in his chair, "Is this what you had told Sebastian?"

"No, I have not told anyone. This is a matter for only a husband and wife to discuss."

Ciel had taken yet another moment of silence as if thinking it over, "Elizabeth, I don't know…"

"Like I said, Ciel, take your time. No rush."

"Well it's seems like you've been thinking on this for a while and now you've decided and you're ready to go while I'm left in the dark in a matter of indecision."

"No, Ciel, don't think of it like that. You know I hadn't meant it that way. I just knew you had been busy for quite some time and me throwing that idea may have been too much and resulted in an argument. Though I must admit, I do feel better about it know that I have told you."

Ciel had grown dangerously quiet as he sipped on his tea. Elizabeth could just tell she had put him in a bad mood. "Are you mad, dear?"

"No, no I'm not mad. I just don't think a Phantomhive heir is something we need right now."

"We don't need anything, Ciel. We have everything, but it's about what we want not what we need. I'm just giving you food for thought, love. No decision needs to be made immediately."

Ciel had nodded in agreement to give some thought and gentle took her hand into his. Elizabeth had stiffened at the gesture; it had been a rare thing for Ciel to take any physical initiative. "Is everything okay, Ciel?"

"I want you to tour the countryside with me this summer, when I go to make my rounds about the respectable factories. I want you to come with me, Elizabeth. If only to get you out of this mansion. Too much time in here isn't good for anyone."

"I would love to go; shall we send Sebastian on vacation in our absence?" She had smiled and Ciel had even cracked a smile. "I'm sure he would appreciate it, Lizzy."


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Earl of Phantomhive_**

 ** _Chapter Two; The Demon Butler._**

"She had asked for a child? Well why not have one, young master?"

"Have you lost your mind, Sebastian? What would I do with a child?"

"Most Earls' your age have already acquired quite a few children."

"Well I am not most Earls'. I have an obligation and I simply cannot bring a child into this world."

"And do you plan to tell Lady Elizabeth that?"

Sebastian had watched through red eyes as his young master pulled his hair out in distraught. "I wish to help you, but this is something you need to handle."

"Sebastian, I don't know how to tell her I'm too busy to have a child."

"Just like that. She's not dense, I'm sure she'll understand that your obligation to the family name outweighs your obligations as a husband."

Ciel had looked up at his sassy and happy demon butler, "Really?" The tone in his voice had been unamused to say the least.

"I apologize young master, but you signed up for this, did you not?"

"You're going to side with her? Will you just listen to what you're saying?!"

"You're raising your voice; I must have upset you." Sebastian had a look on his face that screamed he did not give a shit.

"Yes, Sebastian. This entire situation has frankly pissed me off. We're right in the middle of an expansion, we will be moving around a lot come warmer weather. We do not have time to daunt over a child. We are young, we need more experience. We are not prepared."

Sebastian had appeared to be looking at the ceiling in annoyance, "Do you have something you'd like to say, Sebastian?"

"Just waiting for my young master to stop bumbling about and get serious before he ends up running this family industry into the ground."

"Bumbling?!"

"Must it be so hard for you to control your temper, Ciel? Your temper is so madly out of hand it's beginning to trigger mine. If you do not want a child, tell her."

"Running this family is difficult, do you understand that Sebastian?"

The demon butler had arched an eyebrow and looked down at him in clear distaste. "There are days I very much wish to throttle you. The older you get the more unbearable you get. I don't see what Lady Elizabeth sees, clearly. If I were her or any respectable woman of her status I would've thrown you to the hounds long ago."

"Spoken like a true demon."

"Let us not throw stones in a glass house, young master."

Sebastian had exited Ciel's main chambers and hunted down Elizabeth just to see how she had been doing since her conversation with her husband a day prior. He had found her sitting alone in one of the lobby rooms. She had been gazing out the window. She hadn't looked dissatisfied to him, only seemed to be admiring the scenery.

"Lady Elizabeth, are you famished?"

"No, not yet. But thank you Sebastian."

He had stood back and watched her through red eyes like he had done many times before. There had been no one who knew Ciel or Elizabeth better than he. He had protected them both throughout life and for the longest time he operated part of the Funtom Industry in place of the young Ciel.

He had recognized Ciel as a promising young man, but surely not worthy of a jewel as rare as Elizabeth. Sebastian had almost seen Elizabeth as a daughter in an odd sort of way, much like he'd begun to see Ciel as a son. Elizabeth had been so bright and warm and her personality had drawn even the strongest of demons in. Ciel, on the other hand, had been quite the opposite. Of course that hadn't meant he had been a bad man, he had meant well at heart.

"I already know what he is thinking, Sebastian, is that sad?" She hadn't turned her head from the window.

"Well you do know him better than even he."

"It's alright though, you know I'm not mad? It's not really the end of the world. He has given me everything I've ever wanted here. I respect his wishes; it doesn't bother me."

Sebastian had placed his hands behind his back in a proper fashion, "Spoken with true grace, Lady Elizabeth."

Elizabeth had turned and smiled at Sebastian. "You've been with Ciel and me for so long, Sebastian. I think of you as an older brother, almost a father figure. Though I must admit I find it odd that you never age physically. I won't question that however; I believe it has a lot to do with you being one hell of a butler. I will say, however, I've come to love you as much as I do Ciel. You are a part of my family and close to my heart."

Sebastian looked down at the small human woman who he had watched grow up from the age of fourteen. There had been no doubt that she'd known what had been going on around the Phantomhive mansion but it seemed as though she had blocked most of it from her subconscious. There had even been a time when she had vowed to protect Ciel better than he could, she seemed to not remember that either. Truth be told, Ciel fell in love with her for her strong will to live and her determination, Lady Elizabeth had once been a force to be reckoned with. However, something tragic had triggered a sort of mental block in Elizabeth's mind. Ciel had known this for quite some time now, he didn't seem to mind.

"I am truly honored, Lady Elizabeth. I am here for you just as much as Master Ciel. I am truly proud of the young woman you have become." Elizabeth had smiled and stood.

"I believe I will go and see how Ciel is doing. Do you think he's in the mood to see me?"

"Always, and if not. I will have a word with him." He had watched Elizabeth smile and exit the small lobby. Ciel really hadn't known how lucky he had been.

Sebastian had exited the room and carried himself down the corridor. He had suddenly stopped and turned his head to the left. He had heard Elizabeth talking to a male voice, but not Ciel. Their voices had been echoing from the ballroom. Who had entered the mansion at this hour? And who had the audacity to speak to Lady Phantomhive so freely about Ciel's expansion plans? Sebastian's eyebrow twitched as he made his way to the ballroom. Never had Ciel introduced his wife to businessmen and politics, but one dared to enter his domain so casually and address his Lady with matters she knew nothing about.

"If you are looking for Master Phantomhive, he is in his chambers. He had not been expecting guests today, so may I ask the occasion."

Sebastian stared the short, fat man down. His bald head glistened under the harsh lighting of the ballroom. The man had been the proud owner of a crooked smile and an Italian mustache. "That's quite alright, I was just speaking to this lovely young lady about her Master's intentions. She seems to be as clueless as ever."

"This lovely young lady that you refer to as clueless, is Lady Phantomhive. She is the very light of this mansion and I will not have you questioning her on matters so disrespectfully. If you came to Phantomhive to conduct an interview perhaps you will find more answers with me. However, I would advise you to never speak to or of the woman you have previously conversed with so poorly as my Master will be thoroughly upset." Sebastian glowered at him through red eyes and noted the way Elizabeth shivered as a result.

"Now, I am going to ask you to leave or I will show you the door."

He had watched the short, fat, offended man as he exited the mansion. "My apologies, Lady Elizabeth. I shall start locking the front doors.

"It wasn't your fault, Sebastian. What had he been talking about? Are we expanding to America?"

Sebastian had assured her it had been nothing to worry about and made his way to Ciel's chamber.

"Young master…" The demon butler had watched his master's face contort in many different way as he had passed on the previous events to him. Ciel had stood from his chair with a temper taller than he had been.

"He did what?! Where is Elizabeth?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

 ** _The Wicked, Master Phantomhive_**

Ciel had been so infuriated that he had left his office and searched the mansion for Elizabeth himself.

"Lizzy?"

The ballroom had been empty, along with the usual lobby she occupied. As he had crossed through the ballroom he noted an envelope on the floor. Hastily he scooped up the thick envelope and peeled out its contents. It had appeared to have fallen from a jacket pocket.

Once unfolded, his blue eye examined what had appeared to be a contract of some form. "What in the hell…?" It had been an unsigned contract consenting to a trade-linked marriage and grounds for divorce. The seal at the top of the paper read Count. Phillistine along with a long standing address.

The man who had made an appearance just a few minutes ago had come to the Phantomhive to swindle his wife into divorcing him? Probably figured she had known about his plans and other secretive information concerning the corporation. How dare he?!

"Lizzy!" Suddenly worry had consumed the Earl.

He had crumbled the paper in his hand as he paced the mansion in search of his wife, "Lizzy!"  
As he had turned a third corner he had been met with a pair of bright green eyes, "Yes?! Is something the matter?!" She had seemed worried and had appeared to have been running in her petite heels.

"Thank God, come." Ciel grabbed her arm gently and led her to their bedroom where they had some means of privacy.

"What's going on?"

"The man you'd just spoken to; did he give you his name?"

"He called himself a Count. Why?"

"Count Phillistine?"

"Something like that…"

"What did he say?"

"Umm, well let's see…" Elizabeth crossed her arms and had appeared to be thinking deeply.

"Something about you planning to expand to other countries..."

"Is that all? Are you sure? Did he propose to you?"

"Propose?!" Elizabeth had nearly howled in laughter, "Ciel are you jealous?"

"No, it's something more important than that, and let's be honest Lizzy. He is a Count. Why in the name of the Queen would I ever be jealous of a Count."

"Well he did not propose to me, He just inquired about your studies and plans. Once he found that I had known nothing about it he insulted me and Sebastian escorted him out."

Ciel had given a long sigh and sat on the side of the bed. "Is that all, dear? Nothing serious?" She inquired.

"Yes, that is all Lizzy."

She had taken a seat next to him and placed a hand on his leg, "Are you sure?"

Ciel looked down at her hand then back up at her face, "Yes, I want you to promise me you will not speak to any other strange men that may wander into the mansion, Lizzy."

"I promise."

"Very well then. I have some things to attend to." Ciel had stood and nodded to her before heading for the door. He hadn't wanted to look back because he knew she had been giving him 'those' eyes and he had been so mad that it just wasn't exactly on his mind at the moment. "I'll be in the chamber late tonight, you shouldn't wait up, Elizabeth."

After he'd made his position clear he had headed back to his personal chambers. "Sebastian, I want every door and window of this mansion locked. No one comes in and no one leaves. It seems our interested associate is playing foul ball instead of hard ball. He's targeted Lizzy, or at least tried to. I found this on the ballroom floor, he must have dropped it on his way out." Sebastian had taken the piece of crumbled up paper his master had previously thrown onto the desk.

"There are traces of Chloroform here..."

"A Count slipped into my mansion and attempted to kidnap my wife, but retreated once he'd found she knew nothing of my plans to begin with."

"Why would a Count want Lady Elizabeth, why not just come after you or me?"

"Because Elizabeth is a beautiful, small and vulnerable woman to the unknowing eye. This mastermind is a coward."

"Or, perhaps he knows how to play the Phantomhive's Earl?"

"Perhaps." Ciel had stood and stared out of the large bay window behind his desk. Sebastian had a point with his previously leading question. Ciel knew he had been easily angered and he knew it would do his foe well to play on that. But when someone had managed to sneak into his mansion, speak to his wife in an attempt to assault her or kidnap her with a chloroform soaked document how could he not be upset?

Normally he had remained level headed in business meetings but this called for an extreme change in approach.

"You have a meeting tomorrow at three o clock, young master. Shall I prepare your files and suit?"

"Yes, but let's prepare to make an appearance Sebastian."

"You mean…?"

"Yes, I require you to prepare 'that' suit." Sebastian had smirked and bowed ever so slightly.

"As you wish, Ciel."

Ciel watched Sebastian leave through the reflection cast from the window before him. Bright violet, almost red, eyes stared back at him.

His pending associates had thought it wise to test a demon by their previous actions. After all, there had been nothing more humorous than a demon with a human wife. If they had wished to play this game that had so kindly been initiated, he would gladly participate.

Sebastian and Ciel had arrived to the place of meeting just a moment before conduction. The room had grown quiet as Ciel took his seat and Sebastian stood behind him.

"Greetings Phantomhive, pleasure to have you." All of the eight future associates had been seated in front of him and he analyzed them well.

"Shall we carry on with the proceedings?"

"No." Ciel had perfect posture with one leg crossed over the other as he tapped the chair with an old coin. "Unfortunately gentlemen, we are going to play a bit of a game this afternoon. Hope you don't mind, then again I really don't care if you mind." He had smiled and glanced back at his demon butler.

"Sebastian." Sebastian had then locked the doors to the meeting room with the snap of his fingers.

"Now, If you will ever so kindly Sebastian? Then I will take care of the rest."

The demon butler had then looked over the room and his eyes had stopped on a particularly round man with no hair and a crooked smile. "Exactly 182.8 centimeters to your left, young master."

"Unquestionably?"

"Unquestionably, sir."

Ciel had casually pulled his, fashion statement making, black cane from his right side and had then pointed it directly at the round bald man with the crooked smile. He had pressed a button and the  
base of the cane popped open and had exposed the barrel of a very long gun.

The Count had a very much loaded gun pointing only a few centimeters from his face, yet all he had seemed to really focus on had been the violet glowing eyes of the young Earl before him and the  
smiling butler behind him.

Without blinking or breaking eye contact, Ciel had spoken calmly yet sternly. "I will allow you fifteen seconds to explain to me why you were in my mansion yesterday. Your fate will be determined by your answer, good sir."

"I-I had only come to see the great Phantomhive mansion…"

"More like you'd come to see my wife, yes? Unfortunately, she did not have the information you had been looking for, correct? Then you decided to abort mission." The Count had then grown nervous and fiddled his thumbs.

"Come now, just tell the truth. This will turn out much better if you do."

"Y-you're right, I had been sent by my associate to kidnap her and force her to marry me."

"For the sake of information? Is that what you wanted out of that deal?"

"Well no, he w-wanted the information, I-I just wanted your wife."

Ciel had then cocked his head to the side, recognizing an unfamiliar emotion rendering his subconscious. Sebastian had simply folded his arms behind his back and smirked. "Oh, you poor man…"  
Ciel's face had contorted into a scowl and his eyes had narrowed, "My wife?! You were going to force my wife to marry you like some trade off harlot?!"

"W-well now that you put it that way-"The sound of a gun had echoed throughout the room and gunpowder exploded about. The remaining seven men had begun to jump from their seats.

"Sebastian…"

"Don't worry, young master, I'll take care of things."

The Earl had turned as if to address the remaining men. "His fifteen seconds were up." He had then stood and walked over to the small crowd of men huddled in the corner of the room. "Now, which one of you had been that poor dead man's associate? I may just let the rest of you go."

Many fingers had shot into the air accusing the man on the opposing side. Ciel had looked puzzled as he followed all of the different fingers.

"Oh how very unfortunate for you gentlemen." He had smirked and licked his bottom lip. "How very unfortunate."


	4. Chapter 4

_The Lady Phantomhive_

 _-ooo-_

Elizabeth had noted the bloody clothing Sebastian had so vigorously been bleaching, she hadn't said anything, she only crossed her arms gently and proceeded about her business. There had been somethings about the manor she had seen before that she had just decided not to question, not that she had been naive to it.

Master Phantomhive had insisted on keeping Elizabeth in the dark about most everything going on involving business proceedings. It had been something she had grown used to, it hadn't been some new development since their marriage. Ciel's actions dated way back to when they had been just children. For as long as she had remembered he felt it safe and necessary to just not tell her anything.

If she had said she hadn't been constantly insulted in regards to his lack of faith in her ability she would have been lying. Somewhere inside Lady Elizabeth she had known she was strong, but she just hadn't been able to pin point how strong she had really been. It had been almost like her mind had been erased or she had been subconsciously blocking an important part of her life out, something she hadn't been ready to face maybe...

Elizabeth hadn't been the particularly needy type of woman. She hadn't minded that Ciel stayed busy all the time, she had needed her space just as much as he. Still, little things he and Sabastian had done from time to time, the way they kept secrets and talked low when she had been around, had irked her to say the least.

Lizzie tried her best not to think about it, she had even busied herself with her mother's care from afar. As it had turned out, her father hadn't wanted to deal with the pre-death arrangements, he had just casted it off on she and Edward, her older brother. Edward had been in a demanding line of work, however, and so her mother's death bed preparations had been left to Elizabeth.

The young lady had not wished to prepare for such an occasion, but the doctor had made it clear that her mother had been suffering from the incurable Tuberculosis. Had she told Ciel of her mother's sickness? Yes, he had known she had been ill, but not the extent of her illness. Elizabeth found that every time she had tried to discuss her mother's wellbeing she would cry and she simply would not allow herself to cry in front of those around her. Ciel had been so busy that he just couldn't stop what he had been doing long enough to be bothered with his other family problems, Elizabeth had assumed, so she hadn't made a move to interject her worries.

To those who had visited the manor, Lady Phantomhive had been a gorgeous sight for sore eyes. She had been the perfect Lady in every aspect of the title. Lizzie had been the conceited type but she had indeed heard from many passersby that they would kill for the chance to have married her. However, they may have had a change of mind once they had realized that behind her pretty face had been a heart of black cancerous abyss.

It hadn't been the fault of her new marriage or her new husband, Lizzie had been this way before all of that. Depression had been a mild definition concerning her condition. It had been to the point that she had been left to grasp at straws for sanity's sake, just to maybe catch something to help maintain her once revered reflection from so long ago. For example, a child.

Depression had been no excuse to bring a child into the world, under any circumstances, but Lizzie had craved it. Out of everything in the world she had craved the one thing her spouse wouldn't provide her with, and he had good reasons. But as she had said before, she respected his wishes.  
Elizabeth had peeled open a letter addressed to her from her brother, Edward, and had sat at her vanity to read it.

 _'My dearest little sister,  
I pray that this finds you in good health as I wish to apologize to you for my lack of influence in this matter. This is a journey best ended by a family, but you see, father and I are not as strong as you. I know you and mother had been very close, maybe even closer than she and I, that is how we know you will do the best job in this case. Following any proceedings, you may decide to take involving her pre-death arrangements you have my blessing. Forever yours,_

 _Edward.'_

It had been another short letter that had simply meant nothing to her. She had tossed it into the rubbish beside her vanity and untied her hair. Her father and brother had pestered her about the funeral arrangements and had explained to her the importance of a speedy burial, yet they did not wish to contribute.

She had run a petite hand through her hair and picked up her comb. As she had stared into the mirror she had seen the tiresome look about her face. Her father and brother had been putting her mother in the ground before she had even died, and for what? A will?

Her mother had written a living will and had refused to allow anyone to see it until after the horrible disease had finally taken her. Her sibling and father had wanted so desperately to rip open the office files and see what she had left them, but it had seemed she hadn't been dying fast enough for them. The simple fact that her father had expressed his concerns for the lengthy procedures that had been taken out by the physician had subliminally proved to Lizzie that he had only one goal. It hadn't been until further into her sickness she had found out her brother had shared the same views on the matter.

They had both did their fair share of cursing her for exploring the countryside to find the best doctor she could to treat her mother, they had wanted her to die in a corner shop run by a pediatric child doctor. They had wanted to throw their hands up and allow her to die without giving her a proper chance to fight. Her mother had been a fighter, much like she, if given the tools and determination. But her father had mostly taken it from her on the day she had been diagnosed with tuberculosis. Elizabeth remembered the smile on his face when he had turned to his wife, her mother, and said,

"Well darling, there is nothing we can do now. No doctor can cure you. Looks like this is it."

Another un-opened letter had graced her fingertips, this one had been from her father. She had ripped the thin paper envelope open and spilled out the novel it had been encasing. Very rarely had her father ever taken the time out of his day to write such lengthy letters, he must had been upset about something.

 _'I find it absolutely atrocious that you have chosen to use your mother's savings to promote her burial.'_

That had been the opening line, Elizabeth had known it had been coming sooner or later. She had been planning everything and using her mother's funeral savings to pay for it all. It hadn't been like she couldn't pay for it, but her mother had specifically separated her savings into parts. One part had been to pay off all future expenses after her death, the other for her burial, and the last had been her legacy and starter pack for her future grandchildren. That's right, neither Elizabeth or Edward received anything in her will when it concerned money. Her mother had been thinking about the future grandchildren she had not yet had and wouldn't be able to meet. Lizzie's father had his own agenda, however, he had tried to claim all rights to her soon to be departed mother's savings and leave the grandchildren with nothing, the bills unpaid, and her funeral all on Lizzie's shoulders.

 _'You have some nerve going through with this in this manner. I told you not to spend her funeral budget. As her daughter you owe her the respect of funding it yourself, so does Edward. You're wasting my money as of right now and if I must I will come and get it whether it be physically of legally.'_

He had resorted to threatening behavior. Lizzie snorted and rolled her eyes before she had torn the letter up and then threw it away. She had literally had it up to her eyes with his selfish nonsense and she would no longer pay any mind to him. He had been best heard when ignored completely.

Elizabeth had escorted herself to the bathing area and heated some fresh water. All of the stress she had felt during the past few months had really been weighing on her petite shoulders. If there had ever been any girl in the world who had felt small enough to fit inside a crack in her very bathroom floor, it had been her. Everyone had been upset with her and busy, there had been no unwinding or feelings of forgiveness on her part. Lizzie had just wanted to hide or drown in her sorrows. Surely death would be less painful than if she had continued on in this manner.

What had she been thinking? She had far too much to do to end her own life. There had been people relying on her! Mostly, her poor mother.

What would become of her family once she had passed? It would surely be a feud to remember.  
It hadn't seemed long before one of her trusted maids had barged into the bathing quarters with a flushed face. "Lady Elizabeth, forgive me but you must know Master Phantomhive has just received a conference call from your father..."

"A conference call?"

"He's requesting your presence as well, m'Lady."

Her blonde brows had furrowed in immediate frustration. Now her father had wished to drag Ciel into the argument and make her a fool before her newlywed husband?! He thought her incapable of making executive decisions over her own mother's sake! Lady Elizabeth had rarely gotten upset in her current age, but this had been the straw that snapped the camel's back.

"Let him call it!" She had pulled herself from the large tub and grabbed a towel.

"Let him!"

"H-he said tomorrow morning m'lady, he plans to stop before Master leaves for his meeting."

"Hindering his work now?! Well we will just nip this right in the bloody bud!"

If her father had been pushing her buttons and trying to pin her back in a corner like he did when she had been younger he had been in for quite the surprise for he had no longer been dealing with Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, no not her, unfortunately he had been on the dawn of meeting the Mrs. Lady Phantomhive and dammit he would not like it!

The Mrs. Phantomhive had slammed her bedroom door behind her and caused many maids to jump in both fear and surprise, but mostly fear.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sebastian The Butler ..or The Peace Keeper?_

 _-ooo-_

Astonishing was the sight before him. His young master Phantomhive sat excellently postured at the long marble table, just down the hall from his office. He was dressed appropriately for the occasion, though Sebastian had hoped this matter could've been put on hold for a while longer. An important meeting awaited them nearly two hours from the Phantomhive manor.

Though Ciel looked the part of Earl, what really astonished Sebastian was the unusual aura around the room and the fact that it was not brought on by yours truly. Obviously there had been an issue or Alexis himself would not be presently beating down every door in the manor.

"Is that who I think it is, Sebastian?"

"It seems to be Lady Elizabeth's father."

"Why on earth is he beating on every door in my manor?"

As quaky as it had seemed, Elizabeth's father was trucking through the manor and ferociously beating on every door he came to. "Where is that childish, disgrace of a daughter of mine and her irresponsible husband you call, Phantomhive?!"

"What is going on?" Ciel looked confused and Sebastian had only shrugged.

"Sir Midford requested a meeting, never had I imagined this was what he had in mind, Master."

"Doesn't matter now, but Sebastian, be a good man and fetch him down the hall. I will not have him screaming obscenities about my wife."

Sebastian gave a bow and left the room with a smirk. It wasn't hard to find Alexis Leon Midford, howling about in the main corridor.

"I encourage you to lower your voice as these walls echo terribly throughout this large manor." Sebastian approached him calmly.

"It's about time I find a butler around here."

"Yes, I do apologize for I was tending to the Master. He has heard your heinous screaming and I have been dispatched to detain you and escort you to his chambers."

"Detain me?" Leon arched an angry brow and clenched his jaw tightly.

"I urge you to never speak so unwittingly rude about the Lady of the manor, you see, it angers the Master."

"Take me to him."

"If you'll just follow me.." Sebastian turned and gracefully escorted the obnoxious man down the hall. Elizabeth's father had always been like this, so it was nothing Sebastian wasn't prepared to handle with dignity.

Once in the presence of Ciel, Leon took his seat across from him.

"Why have you come here? Other than to scream obscenities at my staff and wife?" Sebastian smiled inwardly, Ciel had always been quick and to the point about things.

"I will not speak unless she is present."

"Fine," Ciel waved a gloved hand and motioned Sebastian to his side, "summon Elizabeth from her slumber."

"Master, the Lady is.." The doors swung open abruptly giving the manor walls a decent slam from either side. "I knew I heard your whiny pig voice sweeping through this manor." Her brows were furrowed and a scowl adorned her lovely features. "Elizabeth.." Ciel had began to speak but she had only held out her hand gently before continuing.

"How dare you come to my home and so rudely impose yourself on my staff- my family! Marching around here like you're the queen in the flesh. Tell me Alexis Midford, who do you think you are?!"

Sebastian covered his own mouth gently to stifle a smile, he knew where this was going.

"What on earth is going on here?" Ciel shared a glance with his demon butler before turning his attention to the father-in-law.

"Elizabeth!-"

"No! Don't you dare, I won't have it." She placed her hands on her hips. "You came here with the intent to undermine my decision and embarrass me in front of my husband as you have already tried with Edward, but it will not work, I simply will not have it."

Ciel had seemed to calm down a bit and had started to speak once more when Sebastian had quietly bid him not to.

"I have tried so hard to please you and brother and still do right by mother but now I see that I was a FOOL. You're greedy, repulsive, and quite frankly I cannot stand the very sight of you. You would throw your wife to the wolves for inheritance and you would scorn your daughter so mercilessly and even go as far as to threaten her in a letter prior to your appearance, all so you could put on a show by screaming down the manor halls! Absolutely disgusting."

Sebastian had to admit, he was impressed. He had never seen Elizabeth so mad and yet she handled herself so gracefully. But he was curious to know what had gotten her so upset... What had been transpiring in the absence of he and his Master.

Ciel cleared his throat and motioned to the seat at the end of the table. "Elizabeth.. please."

"I believe the master and I have been..excluded from vital information in this argument."

"There is no need, Sebastian." Elizabeth straightened her dress and folded her arms behind her back. "This is a Midford affair and I am handling it."

"That may be true, Lady Elizabeth, but you are married now. Therefore your affairs are now the affairs of your husband. Traditionally if your father, or any man for that matter, were to have an issue with you he would have to come to Master Phantomhive." Sebastian averted his gaze to her father, "Surely Sir Midford did not come here seeking no reprimand for disrespecting Master Phantomhive in such a manner."

"Disrespec-?"

"Yes. Disrespect." Sebastian's eyes narrowed on her father.

"Enough, all of you. I'll hear no more arguing." Ciel waved his hand. "Elizabeth, please do not raise your voice like that. As Sebastian so dutifully informed you, I will handle all the yelling that needs be done in this manor."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed on her husbands. "Are you saying I am incapable?"

Ciel stared through her with an authoritative glare, "Did you hear me say that?"

The room had grown quiet until Sebastian interrupted everyone's glaring and wandering eyes with a suggestion, "Tea anyone?"

"Excellent, Sebastian. Thank you." Ciel waited for his demon butler to exit the room before he slouched in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. "Now, Elizabeth. Give me your side of the story."

"Well.. Ciel, I knew you were busy and it started as a Midford crisis if you will and it just..got out of hand. Mother is sick, as you know.. but she is worse than you think. She doesn't have long, the Tuberculosis will take her soon and she.. well she left me in charge of all her finances.." Elizabeth stopped because she felt as though she was whining more so than explaining the situation.

"Is all of this over finances? Elizabeth we can more than handle your mother's well being, she will not go mistreated, I assure you.."

"That's not it, Mother is very meticulous about how she wants things to be done and since it's her funeral I am doing as she wishes to be done. She has everything paid for already, Ciel. The finances are all worked out and there are no beneficiaries but her future grandchildren. I don't get anything, father and Edward don't either. I'm the only one that isn't seeing a problem with her decision. Mother wants what is left in her account to pay for her funeral, those are her wishes not mine. Father want's what's left in her account for his chair, and he wants me to pay for her funeral, which is unnecessary."

"I only want my wife to have a traditional burial.."

"Bloody hell you do! You want a paycheck!"

"Elizabeth." Ciel warned and leaned back as Sebastian placed the tea before them.

"You always were a little whiny wench, I told your mum long before you were old enough to form coherent sentences that we needed to have your voice box removed-"

"It is not wise to speak further from here, Alexis."

"And you tolerate her out-of-turn behavior, tell me what kind of husband are you..." Sir Midford trailed off as Ciel rubbed his temples roughly in aggravation.

"Literally, Midford, bugger off will you? Get out, just get out. You've come here to be extremely disrespectful and manipulative and I've got many important things to attend to. We are not having a family go in my manor, yeah? Now go on."

"Who is being the disrespectful one now?" Alexis stood to his feet in a confrontational manner and was not only met, but matched by Ciel in a fashion that had Sebastian eager to take a step between them.

"Gentlemen..."

"You have me absolutely gobsmacked at your gobby behavior coming into my household. It's as if you're gormless as to who you're talking to, yeah?"

Elizabeth carefully stood and approached them, "S..sebastian." The worry was evident in her voice as she was not used to seeing Ciel so angry.

"You're just a rude little brat who happens to be well minted, Phantomhive. You're lucky to have my daughter."

"You're lucky that Lizzie even speaks to you, as you greet her with such a chav attitude. I told you to leave, now get out."

"Gentlemen please.." Sebastian slowly inserted himself between the two but they only continued with their insults. "For the love of.." Frustration had grown evident on the demon butler's face. "By the grace of the queen! There is a lady present, conduct yourself properly or I will put you both on your asses!"

Silence had taken over the room and Sebastian opted to escort Alexis to the door, leaving Elizabeth alone with her seemingly furious husband. "This is exactly why I didn't want to bring you into it. You're under enough pressure as it is. I can handle myself."

"That's not the point, Elizabeth. We are supposed to have an impregnable bond together. We share everything, no matter what it is."

"Do we, Ciel? Do we really share everything?"

"Elizabeth.. I won't have you on the face of the company. Business is not for a woman, certainly not for my wife."

"You wish me to be a homemaker? With what? Sebastian does everything. I literally get up in the morning and have breakfast, lunch, and dinner delivered to me. The maids practically bathe me, I haven't touched a broom since I was twelve- what am I to do here, Ciel?"

"Elizabeth.."

"We'll discuss this at a more appropriate time, for now you have to get to this meeting. I apologize for my father and my obnoxious behavior as well."

She smiled and folded her arms, "I'll be back in a few short hours. Promise it won't be long." Ciel stepped toward her and she visibly shrunk down in her own skin. Intimate moments were so awkward between them and they were few and far between so she really didn't know how to take them.

"Try not to burn the manor down while I'm gone, Lizzie?" She giggled and hugged him closely. "Be careful." Ciel kissed the top of her head and released her from his embrace. It was such a warm, loving embrace she was escaping but had she known better would his touch be that desired? Had she known what the man before her, her husband, was really capable of would she still love the same hands embracing her. Would she feel safe near him? Clearly she was suppressing memories; memories of her husband, and maybe of Sebastian as well. She could just tell every time he hugged her. There was a part of him that she once knew.. but she just couldn't remember.

Two hours later-

"That was quite the show you put on earlier, Master." Distaste was evident in Sebastian's voice as he accompanied the Earl down a long foreign corridor.

"Yes, however, I do regret getting tussled up so easily. Elizabeth's father has always been..somewhat of a prude. Strangely, I don't think it was his attitude alone that seemed to run off with my temper. I don't like the fact the Lizzie took all of that on by herself..."

"You were busy, should we not trust her with her own family affairs? Can't lock the Lady away in a cage, you know?"

"Perhaps you're right, but I don't like the situation it has caused.. I feel like she is keeping things from me."

"You feel as though the Lady of Phantomhive would hide something from her dearest?"

"Well.. I don't like to think that but.."

Sebastian placed his hands behind his back, "Master, I feel you have nothing to worry about. Despite what you're capable of, you married a good woman who doesn't ask for much from you. Just your love and respect. You should give her more credit where it's due."

"I do give her credit..perhaps not enough.."

Ciel took his seat at the end of a long wooden table nested in the center of a council room. "Tell me, Sebastian, do we have any information on this investor?"

"None presently, Master."

"We're going into this blindly and I don't like it."

"Neither do I, to be quite honest. This investor sounded like a rather particular individual over the land line."

Ciel leaned back in his seat and gave a vague attempt at relaxing. There was no point in being torn up from some trivial confrontation, like earlier that morning. His eyes scanned the room lazily until they rested upon a large cabinet of fine dishes. He found them to be interesting in design and contemplated picking up something for the Lady before they departed for home.

"Do you think Lizzie fancies china? Or maybe ..something else?"

Sebastian arched a brow, "What could she possible want that she doesn't already have?"

"Well.. she doesn't get out much and.. I just want to be sure she is contempt."

"Are you insinuating Elizabeth is contempt with our Earl for the items he purchases for her?"

"No not at all.. but I'm sure she doesn't mind it." He gave a smirk and Sebastian shook his head.

The demon butler examined the room with a trained eye. Anything that could possibly clue him in on the type of man they were about to encounter. Immediately, his eyes landed on the cabinet containing the fine china which had actually looked to have been imported from Italy, perhaps? By the curve of the teapot he could almost be certain of it, however, it wasn't the dish that stood out. More so the engraving on the large, bowed out side of the teapot.

"Vampire.."

"What?" Ciel looked back at him with a puzzled look, "What are you mumbling about?"

"It appears our investor is of Vampyric lineage."

"A what?" Ciel turned toward his butler, fully shocked. "A vampire?!" He whispered. "How did you deduce that?"

"Those plates you were admiring looked peculiar, I hadn't noticed the engravings on them before. But now that I see them I'm embarrassed for having missed them."

"That ..weird upside down 'V' rubbish there?" Ciel pointed, "That's how you.."

"It's the global symbol for the largest Vampyric council in the world, known as the Volturi or, more obviously, the Vampiro. Of course humans are ignorant to their existence so none would have such a rare handcrafted and specialized collection within their possession and certainly not just lying around in some cabinet."

"Interesting." Ciel nodded and leaned back in his seat with a crooked grin on his face.

"You're eagerness at this point unsettles me, Master."

"I've never had the pleasure of doing business with a Vampire. This changes things, I would say he already knows about us Sebastian and if not then how about we educate him, no?"

"Ciel.."

"Come now, don't look so shaken. This should be fun."

Sebastian mentally rolled his eyes and looked down at the wicked grinning Earl; the monster he created.

"I'm certain we will be fine, master, but please do not treat this matter lightly. Refrain from giving in to your desires to amuse yourself, you wicked Earl." Ciel only smiled and shrugged. Basically what Sebastian was saying, or what the Earl had interpreted it as had been, "Don't embarrass me, you spoiled little twit."


	6. Chapter 6

_Elizabeth's Resurfacing Memory_

 _-ooo-_

The meeting with her father could've gone a little smoother than it had originally but Elizabeth was oddly satisfied that Ciel stood his ground firmly with her father. Alexis's methods of getting things done always consisted of intimidating whomever he could. That was the reason he and Ciel didn't get along as well as everyone had hoped. Ciel disliked her father, even as a child, the two just never got along.

Elizabeth vaguely recalled the multiple spats between their parents; Vincent Phantomhive and Alexis Midford. No one really wished to come between them and ninety percent of the time it was over the children. Alexis may have said something rude to either Ciel or the young Midford daughter and Vincent would come to their aid. He really was a great man in more than just one cause that is..

And her husband Ciel was truly his son, nearly a twin really if one had been ignorant to the Phantomhive family tree.

The Lady of the manor felt useless at this point. Ciel and Sebastian were off on a meeting two hours away from home and she was stuck manor sitting. She sighed as she truly felt bad for having pestered Ciel with her trivial family affairs before his stressful business endeavor.

"M'lady?" A small bed maid bowed slightly in the doorway of her chambers. "May I ask if you're in good spirits? You look down, is there some way I could help?"

Elizabeth smiled a warm spread of gratitude for the young bed maid. "Oh my, you've done enough, Gretchen, Get off your feet for a while you must have blisters."

The young, red headed, girl smiled, "May I sit with you?"

"If you wish it, I don't mind." She sat in Elizabeth's closet chair, the one she used to put on her shoes and, most often, brush her hair. "Come now, Gretchen. You can sit on the bed, you clean it enough."

"Perhaps that's why I don't wish to sit on it, M'lady." They shared a giggle as Elizabeth glanced at her freshly made bed. "I forgot about linen day, you girls work so hard here.. it's difficult to keep up with your schedules."

"Well, our head maid is very on top of things here at the Phantomhive manor. She takes her job with pride."

"Yes, I noticed how meticulously she scrubs the hall floors. I believe you could eat the finest of dining off of them."

"That is true." Gretchen smiled and straightened her attire, "You seem tired M'lady, would you like to take a short go or maybe a hot bath?"

"To tell the truth Gretchen, I would very much so like to leave this manor.. perhaps only for a day or a few hours..But I fear the Master would be upset with me."

"Perhaps not..maybe go shopping M'lady...Do you really think he would mind?"

"I'm not certain.." Elizabeth sighed and laced her fingers together on her lap. Stress surely took a large toll from her petite form. Her father and brother were just enough to keep her on her toes with stress, and her poor mother...

"I'll make you some tea.." Elizabeth nodded and noted the young bed maids swift exit. Perhaps Elizabeth's presence was depressing? All the other maids seemed to avoid her as much as possible. She just couldn't help how toxic she felt really, life was just hitting her decently hard.

She stepped out onto her small balcony and leaned on the rails. Her bright green eyes gazed upon what she shared with Ciel. A beautiful large garden and courtyard, lovely rosebushes lining and intertwining with the large steel fences protecting the Phantomhive manor, well kept shooting grounds just east of her position and some odd miles off toward to woods, and the happiest staff she had ever laid eyes on tending to every inch to be seen. Though she was pleased with everything she had seen and everyone she had spoken to over the years, there was still a missing piece. It was almost like trying to remember someone she never really knew in the first place. It was really a difficult thing to explain.

She stood there until the sun had begun to set, must have been hours really. However, her knees didn't go numb and she felt no pain in her legs at all, she was only mesmerized by both the landscape and the setting of the sun.

A tall glass of untouched tea sat on on her vanity, just inside her room. The bed maid must have brought it by hours ago, but she never noticed. Elizabeth never even heard her. Like a statue she stood over the Phantomhive manor, watching the last few moments of sun fade behind the hills.

A black car pulled into the long, stone slab driveway before the manor. Ciel and Sebastian emerged from the car with sly grins about their faces.

"Beautiful, absolutely breath taking, wouldn't you agree Sebastian?"

Sebastian gazed out at the well kept lawn and rosebushes surrounding the manor. Beautiful blood red and some yellow roses adorned brilliantly bright green bushes. "Yes the grounds keeper does a marvelous job, Master."

Ciel gave him a smirk and motioned toward the sky just a little ways in front of them. His very breath caught in his throat as he shared the view with his Master. Never had he seen such an eloquently romantic portrait, Michelangelo himself couldn't have possibly painted a picture as vividly alluring scene.

"Do you think she noticed us?"

"As beautiful as she is right now, Master, she seems a bit entranced. Perhaps we should check on her?"

Bright green eyes illuminated beneath the setting sun and long golden locks of wavy hair framed her pale, thin face. In a long white evening gown with both arms crossed and leaning firmly on the balcony railing, she resembled a beautiful sculpture he had once seen in an eastern European museum.

Ciel was a firm believer that Elizabeth grew to be more beautiful everyday. Perhaps that was so but maybe it was because of the characters he was used to dealing with, she was quite the sight for sore eyes after all.

"I'll go and speak to her. Maybe get her inside and warm."

"You seem to be wanting more and more alone time with her lately.. it's not like you, Master."

"Don't talk like that. Have you forgotten she's not just my wife? Lizzie has always been one of my best friends."

"I am aware of that fact more so than anyone else here but.."

"But nothing." Ciel shrugged him off and continued inside the manor. So what if he wanted alone time with Elizabeth? They were married and that meant certain lines could be crossed at some point. The awkwardness between the two of them was due to him not really acting like a husband and she not making any advancements toward him as well. Nothing major though, they still shared a very strong friendship.

He stepped into her room and closed the door behind him. "Lizzie?" The balcony doors were wide open and he could see her clearly standing, rather leaning on the railing.

"Lizzie, won't you come in. You'll catch a chill." She didn't answer him. She never even turned to acknowledge his presence. Her eyes were fixated on where the sun once was.

"Elizabeth.." He stepped out onto the balcony behind her and gently grasped her shoulder. She tensed, as if coming to. He felt her shiver under his hand and he instinctively pulled her into him.

"You're freezing, how long have you been out here?"

"I'm not sure, not long.. I was just.." She couldn't answer him because she wasn't sure what she had been doing. It was almost as if she had zoned out completely.

"You'll catch cold, come inside." He ushered her back inside and closed the double doors to her balcony.

"How was your meeting?" She asked meekly.

"It was definitely interesting."

"Oh?"

"Yes, some interesting characters." That was really all Ciel would discuss with her when it came to business. He was just a firm believer in sheltering her.

"Ciel.. there is something ...going on."

"What do you mean?" He pulled out her night coat and draped it over her shoulders as she sat on the bed.

"I feel like.. I'm trying to remember something but... I'm almost numb."

"You're not making any sense, Lizzie.."

"It's difficult to explain but I feel like I've forgotten something."

"Forgotten?"

Elizabeth nodded and slumped her shoulders. "Sorry I cannot be more informative."

"I think your father has you stressed out.. you need some rest."

"...perhaps."

"Elizabeth.."

"Hmm?" She held tightly to the coat draping her shoulders as she looked up at him.

"I love you."

"And I, you." She smiled and he kissed her cheek gently. "Now get you some rest.."

"Thank you, Ciel. Sorry to be a bother.."

He kissed the back of her hand and smiled. "Nonsense, now I'll be back to check on you throughout the night so don't be alarmed."

She only nodded and watched him exit.

Ciel carried himself casually to his office where Sebastian was waiting. Boxes had been brought in and placed beside his desk in an organized manner. The demon butler stood with his arms folded behind his back, "Master, all of the boxes have been unloaded as you requested."

"Thank you, Sebastian."

"How is Elizabeth?"

"She seems a little... off, perhaps shaken but I convinced her to rest."

"This business with her father and family seems to really be taking a toll on her."

"I'm not so sure that's the issue here.. just seeing her stand there.. like she's been entranced.. I believe something else is going on."

"Perhaps she needs a vacation, young master."

"Sebastian...I fear she's..remembering."

"You mean..?"

"Yes."

The room grew quiet as Sebastian shifted his weight to his other foot, "It's quite possible. It's not like we forcibly suppressed her memories. We had just been fortunate enough that she did it for us."

"I know, but what if she remembers? What if she remembers everything that happened?"

"You mean, what if your wife knew literally _everything_ about you? Would be a _pity_ wouldn't it..."

"What do I do from here?"

"There is nothing you can do, Master."

Ciel chuckled and Sebastian's eyes narrowed, "Perhaps she'll forgive me if I present to her the head of a vampire." He lightly kicked the box closest to him.

"You're not too charming, Master."

"Don't think so?" He looked to his demon butler with glowing red eyes of his own, "Well this is as charming as it gets."

"Are you trying to send her running for the hills?"

"Running? Nonsense, Sebastian." The Earl of Phantomhive gave a malicious grin, "Besides, even if she did spring off from me, do you really think she could make it that far?"

Elizabeth laid in her bed with a heavy heart and mind. Something was bothering her and even though Ciel had soothed her to bed hours ago, she wasn't entirely convinced enough to rest. Carefully, she rose from her bed and swiftly exited her chambers.

Why had she spent all that time staring from her balcony? Why did she question her husband and her family so much? Why all of this all of a sudden?

Elizabeth gracefully glided down the staircase, but stopped halfway when she thought she had heard the voice of Baldroy. He was talking with one of the maids just below, perhaps behind the staircase as well.

"Sebastian said to burn it, don't waste bloody time with cleaning it. Blood doesn't come out of a soldiers clothes so easily."

"But it's such a lovely button up and it looks very pleasing on the master, I really hate to toss it. I wish he hadn't gotten so careless this last time. I know he heals quickly but I'm not used to seeing his blood on the things he carries home with him."

"It was a vampire, you expect it to be an easy job? Maybe you should give it a go then, eh?"

A vampire.

Vampire.

Ciel's blood.

Ciel had been hurt.

By a vampire.

Elizabeth stood very still as she struggled to process what she was hearing below her. Vampires were apart of old folklore, fairy tales really. So what was the rubbish Bard had been going on about?

There was a loud ringing in her head and she looked about the dark manor. The face of Vincent Phantomhive came to her mind, as well as Ciel's mother, Rachel. She could remember a young Ciel playing house with her in the living quarters of the Phantomhive home while her father discussed business with his parents in the other room. Ciel was such a beautiful little boy and he laughed so much back then.

A black eye patch, fire, and smoke clouded her mind. The cause of his parent's death no doubt. Elizabeth could never forget Ciel's tenth birthday where he endured the loss of Rachel and Vincent. She had cried for days and couldn't imagine the pain Ciel had felt.

Elizabeth stopped her late mourning as she leaned on the railing of the stairs. Why did Ciel wear an eye patch again? She couldn't remember if it were due to the fire or..

Kidnapped. Ciel had been kidnapped after the death of his parents. Elizabeth's eyes widened in realization as she vaguely recalled the past.

Ciel's eye was damaged, but not by the fire. By Sebastian..somehow. Though she tried she just couldn't remember anymore.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

With a jump she turned and gazed up the stares as the man she thought she had known her entire life; her husband, Ciel Phantomhive.

"You look a little shaken, Lizzie. Come and I'll help you to bed... why are you even up?"

"Ciel.. something is happening.. I feel like I'm going crazy."

"You're just stressed out over your mum and Alexis, calm down Lizzie."

"Then what of this odd talk.. of vampires?"

"Vampires?" Ciel arched his brow, "Who have you been talking to?"

"No one... I .. I just heard it."

"Ah, well I'm not sure Elizabeth."

"You're lying to me." She stated bluntly and stared at him relentlessly. Ciel stepped down toward her and held out his hand and lowered his voice almost dangerously. "That's enough of this Elizabeth, Now lets get you to bed."

He was lying and she knew he was lying, but she still took his hand. She still trusted the only man she had ever loved.


	7. Chapter 7

_Just a Couple of Demons_

 _-ooo-_

Sebastian watched as Ciel paced the floors of his office. He had seemed infuriated to say the least. Sebastian's young master was under more pressure than he had ever been, but that was to be expected the further he expanded the company. Expansion wasn't a bad thing, mind you, but it certainly was a stressful and tedious task.

"I must say, I've never witnessed a demon as stressed out as you are, Master." With an amused look on his face he folded his arms in front of him.

"Yes, just stand over there and smile like the sly cretin you are. The oh so marvelous butler of Phantomhive." He remarked sarcastically and Sebastian merely grinned.

"Then we're a perfect fit, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh shut it, Sebastian. I swear I get tired of hearing your voice, I even dream about it. You're a stressful, direly stressful, creature. Just shut it already. You stand there amused at my distress and it's inexcusably horrific, I must say. Your savage-like nature never ceases to rear it's ugly head in the most inconvenient of times."

"You're one to talk."

Ciel stopped and glared at his demon butler. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Need I really elaborate, Master?"

"Oh please do."

"I have no desire to argue with you at this point in the day."

"No go ahead, you're such a demon about things, lets have a go shall we?"

"You enjoy arguing far too much for me to even consider participating."

Ciel kicked his office chair over with ease and if that weren't satisfying enough he tossed a few ornaments off his desk in frustration. Sebastian looked for a moment in disbelief before utter distaste crossed his face. "Oh bless it, you're having another tantrum." He vaguely recalled the last time Ciel threw things around the room and squealed about how things never went his way, all over the kitchen being out of sweet tarts. He had been thirteen when that happened and Sebastian walked out of the room to refrain from choking his lights out completely.

"Tantrum?!"

"When will you act like a grown man? You're literally a demon, in a man's body, acting with the antics of either a child or a lunatic. You sicken me, everything about you makes me want to literally throttle you, you simple little twit." Sebastian growled out through gritted teeth.

"Oh it'd be a shame if you dawned your high heels and danced all over me, wouldn't it?" Ciel scoffed.

"High heels? Who is dressing in heels?" Elizabeth had one hand on the wall as the door closed behind her. Ciel and Sebastian shared a look before the Earl smirked, "Sebastian is quite fond of the fashion."

Elizabeth smiled up at Sebastian, "Oh, good for you Sebastian!"

Sebastian closed his eyes and released a heavy sigh, "Thank you, Lady Elizabeth."

"Darling, I'm going to have to have a meeting with the funeral director about mother's proceedings. Can we use your office?"

"Of course, I don't mind. Do I need to attend?"

"No, there is really no need. It's quite alright."

"You're sure?"

Elizabeth gave a nod and Ciel seemed to release his full approval on the matter. "I have another meeting planned tomorrow evening."

"He insists on the morning hours so we shouldn't interfere with your work."

"Good."

"Well ...I'll leave you to your discussion then.." Elizabeth gave a half smile and headed for the door.

"Won't you sit and have tea with us?" Sebastian suggested.

"Well you seem busy and I shouldn't ..impose."

"Impose?" Sebastian seemed oddly taken aback by her statement.

"Nonsense Elizabeth, sit down. Sebastian.." Ciel nodded for him to get said tea. "I love spending what free time I can with you, so come and sit with me." Elizabeth's shoulders tensed.

"Really? Because.. it seems like you..enjoy arguing with Sebastian.."

"Well yes, but I can do that at any point in the day." He chuckled and held a chair out for Elizabeth to sit. He moved some files from the table so there would be room for tea and tarts. He sat across from her and crossed his arms gently.

Silence had grown between them until Sebastian returned with the tea. Lizzie took a long sip and composed herself.

"Sebastian, Ciel.. I have some questions."

Both men raised a curious set of eyebrows. "Go on.."

Her once lovable face turned hard and emotionless as she sipped on her tea. "You two must think of me as a fool." The two men exchanged a glance or two before she continued, "I had quite an interesting dream last night."

"You're mad over a dream, Lizzie?"

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

Sebastian gave Ciel a "This is your fault" look before crossing his arms behind his back. "Truth, lady Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth smiled and crossed one leg over the other. "It's fine boys. We can sit here all day if you wish." Ciel cleared his throat as if composing himself. "What exactly are you talking about Elizabeth?"

She stared at him through calm yet amused eyes without blinking. Ciel wanted to panic and make excuses but he remained composed and stared back.

"You're expanding to America!" Her gaze broke and she looked at them both with disbelief, "And you didn't even tell me!"

The room filled with immediate sighs of relief from both Sebastian and Ciel. Thank god it hadn't been what he was thinking...

"But what did that have to do with your dream, Elizabeth?"

"Don't you get it? It wasn't a dream at all silly! I was hearing someone talking about it outside in the hall." She giggled at the little trick she had almost played, "Be more careful next time, yeah?"

"Someone.. outside.. in the hall?" Ciel looked at Sebastian as if asking who else had known about their confidential business plans. "Who did you hear, exactly?" He leaned forward with narrowed eyes and a malicious curve at the end of his question.

"Oh I don't know, I walked out in the hall and didn't see anyone but I was sure I heard it. Why wouldn't you two just tell me in the first place? I mean.. I can keep a secret you know! Is that what that brash Count Phili.. whatever his name was.. was talking about?"

"That man was a lunatic.." Ciel grumbled.

Elizabeth finished her tea and stood. "Well love, the chat was nice but I must excuse myself to the maids station. I have a few girl planning to help me with some flower selection for mothers 'get well soon' gift this week."

"Let me know if you need help." Lizzie nodded and headed for the door, "Oh and Elizabeth..." She turned toward him, "Not a word about the expansion, yeah?"

She smiled brightly and her green eyes were as vibrant as ever, "Of course Ciel. Really there is no need to be keeping secrets from me. I can be trusted you know. The way you two sneak around is..well.." she paused and looked directly into the eyes of her husband, "like you're just a couple of demons."

Sebastian's eyes widen and Ciel sat almost dumbfounded as his wife pranced down the hallway and hummed every step of the way.

"Sebastian.."

"I know."


	8. Chapter 8

_A Brewing Storm_

 _-ooo-_

There was a storm brewing around the manor, both inside and out. The sky was black and the wind howled like that of a banshee. The young master Phantomhive was in his chambers preparing for his journey north, while his young wife appeared to be occupied with other matters.

Elizabeth sat quietly in the library held deep inside the manor walls. She flipped through book after book but what she was looking for just wasn't there. _The Book of Phantomhive_ was no where to be seen and everyone had one, or so she thought.

Her family even had what was called _Midford Through the Years_ , and she had heard Phantomhive had one as well.. they had to. Every family with worthy lineage possessed at least one book of records...or so one would think.

She searched until her eyes crossed and her shoulders ached, what she was seeking wasn't there. She sighed and headed out of the library and down the hallway. Her heels clicked along side her annoyed pace. She had to find that book! She was certain it would help her..

Help her find what she as missing, even if that _what_ was actually a _who_.

You may ask, what could she possibly find inside a book of records on nothing but the Phantomhive name? Well she didn't know the answer to that either. To be completely honest she was only guessing, but something told her that was where she needed to start looking for answers.

Answers to question she wished she could ask Ciel. But these questions.. where they just the ramblings of a mad woman? Ciel would have her locked away..

However she was certain there was something going on that she was totally clueless to, for whatever reason. The flash backs of fires and eye-patches as well as the odd talk she had heard clearly coming from beneath the stairwell.. and from Bard. Bard wouldn't ramble on about useless things like vampires and folklore like that.. that was crazy talk and he was a soldier for goodness sake!

But what was she to do? What was she to think? These flashes of memories were becoming more vivid and surreal by the day, she couldn't tell Ciel that! Could she? She was certain he had already noticed her unusual behavior in the past couple of weeks... and she couldn't even apologize or make an excuse because none were rational or good enough.

Elizabeth ventured out into the courtyard to be alone. She found herself beneath a small shady tree. The wind was chilly and she had almost wished she had brought a jacket of some sort. But perhaps she deserved the unforgiving chill of the cold atmosphere. Maybe it would clear her head.. give her some time to compose herself.

Her mind trailed off, as it usually did, to a time she once remembered so vividly. To a man she felt like she had known, only he was a boy back then. A boy underneath a sophisticated suit, with a cane, who had one dazzlingly beautiful eye... the other eye was concealed with a black patch. This boy in her memory was no doubt Ciel.. and the longer she stared at him the hotter she felt and the more his eye glowed red.

Her eyes clenched shut as if she had been experiencing the burn from a once very hot flame through sheer memory of it. The boy before her, his face contorted to an evil sneer and his eye narrowed. His suit had begun to burn right off of him, leaving a black cloak behind. The patch covering his concealed eye snapped and fell at her feet. Two red eyes burned with vicious passion for something she was not yet sure of.

 _The way you two sneak around is..well..like you're just a coupe of demons._

Her beautiful green eyes jolted open as if she had endured a bolt of electricity straight through the heart. She gasped loudly and nearly launched out of the small garden chair she had been so elegantly occupying. It was a chore just to catch her own breath, much less force herself to her feet to head back inside. Despite her condition and the cold air, she stood up and turned toward the courtyard exit. However.. she didn't make it very far.

A slim figured blocked her way. It was far too slim to be Ciel, her husband was tall and lean but he had more muscle than one would think. This man had yellow hair and black eyes. Not ordinary black eyes either, she couldn't make out a shred of white in them. His mouth hung slightly open and it was quite obvious he had a dental problem. "Who are you?" She cautiously inquired, remembering what Ciel had told her about strange men around the manor.

He didn't answer her. He only gawked and licked his bottom lip. She took a step backward and he hissed in her direction.

"Excuse me?" Her brows raised as if offended. His face contorted in what seemed to her like a very painful manner and his teeth looked as if they were going to grow out of his mouth completely.

He moved, and it was fast. She blinked and he was closer by more than a few feet. Shocked, she stumbled back more. "Stop!" A growl met her ears as she lost her balance and fell to the courtyard floor. She scraped her hands on the harsh stone in an attempt to break her own fall. Blood poured into every crevice of the stones below her; _her blood_. A shadow loomed over her and lady Elizabeth had no choice, so she did it. She released a scream that would awaken the most comatose creatures.

Fangs dangled in front of her face, but not for long. With vicious force and intent, her attacker went flying across the courtyard and through a large glass window of the manor. It had happened so fast she barely registered it. She felt herself becoming dizzy as she looked up into the face of Sebastian.

"Elizabeth..Elizabeth.." However, that wasn't Sebastian's voice.

"Elizabeth look at me! Are you alright?! Elizabeth!" She took in a breath of cold air and some light returned to her eyes.

Elizabeth blinked a few times before registering that Ciel was shaking her, his hands clasped onto her shoulders and his eyes only inches from her own. It had sounded like he was screaming, but he wasn't. He had a tinge of urgency in his voice and maybe a little bit of anger, but he wasn't hysterical..

But she was certain that was his screaming she was hearing. "C..ciel?"

"Elizabeth, darling, look at me. Stay awake for me. You have to stay awake, you hit your head.."

"My..head?"

The same growl as before met her ears. Her green eyes averted to the slight right where the yellow haired man now stood, baring monstrous teeth with claws.

"Master, shall I?"

"No, go fetch the doctor, will you? I'll take care of him."

"C..ciel.. what is that.." She whispered with a raspy voice. He seemed to ignore her, yet he didn't seem to worried about the growling man either.

"Elizabeth.. you're bleeding.." She felt him grasp her wrists gently as he turned her palms facing upward. "This is.. your blood?" He stared at her hands as if he couldn't believe it.

Then she saw it. The red in his eyes. The glow that could light a thousand tunnels, just like she remembered. She tried to focus her gaze but it was nearly impossible at the moment. She must have hit her head pretty hard.

Elizabeth felt Ciel release her from his grasp completely and she watched as he stood, never breaking eye contact. The red was far too mesmerizing.

"You shed her blood."

By the throat, he pulled the man from the ground. He held him well enough off the ground to listen to him choke and gasp for air.

"M..mo..more will...com..me" He choked out from underneath Ciel's grasp. A wave of nausea hit Elizabeth all at once but she passed out listening to the sound of that man's neck cracking. Perhaps there was more to that sound but her vision had already went black.

 _Nightfall-_

"Your temper has gotten us into quite a few messes, but I'm very interested to see what excuse you're going to come up with for this."

"For what?"

"You broke his neck right in front of her. You think that's something she'll not want to discuss?"

"He shed her blood-"

"And you nearly shifted complete forms and blew the entire manor off it's very foundation! Do you have any idea how hard that would be to explain to the Queen? The slaughter of thousands of people?"

"I wasn't going to slaughter anyone, just him."

"But your eyes told me different."

"I was angry."

"You were careless." Sebastian's eyes narrowed on Ciel. "Your anger will hurt everyone around you if you don't learn to control it. If you think you're a demon now Ciel Phantomhive then let me be the first one to assure you, you will truly become a demon if you don't heed my warning."

Ciel sighed and propped his feet up, "There you go worrying about me again. Such a sweetheart."

"I'm not worried about the likes of you. My concern sits with Elizabeth. Do you know how confused she's going to be when she wakes?"

"I'll just explain it to her.."

"Explain what exactly, _young master_? That you're a demon? One in which fancies temper tantrums?"

"Oh _haha_.. She's going to ask questions anyway and I'm tired of lying to her."

"Oh sure you're just going to- _What did you say_?"

"I'm tired of lying, I'm going to tell her the truth."

"The truth?"

"All of it." Sebastian stared at the young master for a good ten seconds before giving his trademark smile. "Well.. this should be interesting. Shall I ready the divorce papers?"

"Probably wouldn't hurt." Ciel chuckled. "However, even though I'm telling her the truth about us.. that doesn't mean I want her involved in business affairs. It's obviously too dangerous."

"I'm sorry, did you say _us_?"

"Yes. I'm telling her about you as well.. you were a part of her past too."

"Would it really be necessary?"

"Oh yes. If I'm getting lectured then so are you."

"There are days in which I very much so wish to throttle you, master."

Ciel rolled his eyes and popped his neck. He dreaded the conversation he was to have with Elizabeth but it seemed she was starting to remember it anyway. No point in making her think she was crazy...

"So that man, have we confirmed where he was from?"

"It seems as though he was left over from your last...endeavor."

"He must have followed us here.. why did he look starved?"

"I'm not so sure, Master, however I believe he is the least of our worries.."

"Someone put him up to it."

"Precisely."

A few minutes of discrete glaring at one another passed before the doctor entered Ciel's office. "The lady is awake.. she is requesting for your presence."

Ciel took a deep breath and stood. He was about to do something he had been afraid to do for such a long time. Was it really that much of a blessing that Elizabeth had lost a portion of her memories? If she hadn't then they wouldn't be going through this .. and she would be married to Ciel knowing what he was. Ciel wouldn't have to be afraid of her rejection like this...

Would she reject him though? If he told her the truth about everything that had happened.. would she stay? Would she trust him? Probably not.. but Sebastian had said he would eventually have to tell her. He was just hoping it wasn't too late.


	9. Chapter 9

_In Fear of Memory_

 _-ooo-_

She was in a dark room. Still asleep, surely. The silence was nerve wrecking and the darkness seemed to be filling. Her heart was breaking, as was her body. She could feel the fatigue set in as she could no longer fight. Sleep, a deep sleep, was taking her. Heartbeats softened under the cotton blankets and her body grew weaker.

Where was she?

Why was the room so dark?

Sebastian? Ciel? Anyone? There was no one. Her eyes fluttered open and green lit up the room. Ciel had been right all those times he told her she could light up a room in more ways than one.

She didn't want to, but she forced herself to her feet. It was hard to see inside the room, but she could make out a crack of light coming from a far off door. If she could just reach it..

The closer she got to the door, the hotter she felt. Her feet were burning and her hands were stinging but she couldn't stop now. She had to find a way out, there had to be something behind this door!

She opened it swiftly after feeling the all too real pain from the scorching door knob. Fire rolled into the room along with smoke. The manor was on fire?!

With one hand over her mouth and another waving the flames from her path, she forced her way out of the room. Her legs bled with searing pain as the fire picked at her dress and bare feet. The walls were peeling from the sheer heat of the flames around them and the floor boards were peeling up.

"Hello?! Is anyone still in here?!" She gave a cough and continued down the hall the best she could, "Hello?!"

 _Go back_

"What?" She stopped and looked around at the burning interior. She heard a very faint whisper coming from all around her.

 _Go back to your room, Elizabeth. It's safe there._

"But I'll die if I stay in there! I'll burn to death..!" She yelled back at the unknown, eerie voice.

 _Go back to your safe room. The safe room.._

"No! I won't go back to that room! I can't hide in there and die! I have to get out! I have to find Ciel, Do you know where he is?!"

And just like that, the voice was gone. Elizabeth pressed on down the long corridor until she heard another voice.

"Mom? Dad?! Mom!?"

Her breath caught in her throat, she knew that voice! "Ciel? Ciel, darling, where are you?!"

She received no answer, "Ciel?!" Elizabeth broke out into a run. Fire ripping at her arms and legs as she rushed through it. She ignored the pain and kept going. "Ciel?! Sebastian?!" She stopped when she reached the top of a long stairwell. She recognized it as the old stairwell of the Phantomhive manor, before it burned to the ground and was rebuilt. At the bottom of the stairs stood a small boy, shaking and crying. "Ciel, I'm coming. Just hold on.." The banisters were ablaze and so was every other step. "Wait right there for me Ciel, don't move."

"I'm scared.."

"I said wait for me!"

Dazzling blue eyes looked up at her through flames of red and white, "Okay.." He wiped the tears from his eyes as Elizabeth focused on getting down the stairs.

"Mom and dad are gone now.. it's just me.."

"You're not alone, Ciel. You have me, you have Sebastian.. you have many, many people that love you."

When she reached the middle of the staircase the fire stopped. Flames dispersed almost magically and the building was left in ruins. The moon beamed through the roof of what was left of Phantomhive manor. Elizabeth gasped and looked around almost frantic. Her wounds were gone as well, almost as if she had never been burned.

"What in the world..."

 _I told you to go back to your room. You're safe there.._

That voice surprised her once more. "I told you I'm not going back!"

She looked around the room and then down the stairs at the waiting Ciel. She stopped when she saw a tall slim man.

"Then you'll do as I say?"

"Anything for you, Master. We shall build this manor from the ground up."

"Then it's a deal." Ciel had is back turned to Elizabeth and was conversing with Sebastian.

"Sebastian? Ciel? What's going on?"

"Lizzie?" Ciel turned toward her with the sound of shock in his voice. "I didn't know you'd come? Sebastian why didn't you tell me?" He groaned. Elizabeth gripped the burnt and black banister next to her.

"Well you may as well come down and say a proper hello to me. I'm quite busy you know." Elizabeth blinked once, twice, and a third time. The manor looked better and better each time she opened her eyes until it was absolutely beautiful once more. "Ciel ..how did this?"

She looked down at him and nearly fell to her knees. He was wearing an eye-patch. "Ciel, your eye.. what happened?"

"What?"

"Your eye."

"Lizzie, are you feeling alright?"

"No.. I .. why are you ..why do you have that eye patch on.. I must know."

"An old injury, don't you remember?"

"You're lying."

Elizabeth made her way down the stairs and in front of him. "I didn't marry a liar, did I?"

"Marry? As if. We aren't married. Don't try to tie me to a ball and chain so soon."

She was talking to a younger Ciel, perhaps an eleven year old. Ciel was completely disgusted with the idea of marriage until they were sixteen.

"Ciel.. I don't understand." She turned her back to him, "What is going on?"

"What are you talking about Elizabeth?" His voice changed. She turned around to face him once more. This time she had to look up. "Your eye-patch.." It was gone.

"Elizabeth, I stopped wearing that a long time ago? I don't need it anymore, remember? You remember don't you. About Sebastian and I.. what we all endured? Surely you haven't forgotten."

"No.. no I would never forget." She'd forgotten. She'd spent her time locked away in a safe room somewhere in the back of her mind. She was too afraid to come out all this time.

Ciel took a step toward her. "You believed me didn't you? When I told you.."

"Told me what?"

"Things are different now.. between Sebastian and I.. We are equals in power."

"That's right.. you are.."

"Perhaps you need some rest, let me show you to your room."

"No!- I mean.. no, I .. Ciel I seemed to have forgotten some things.. things that I want to remember. Could you help me?"

"Of course. Anything for you."

"Okay.. I'm not sure where to begin.."

"I am." He smiled his usual smile. "You've forgotten about me, who I really am... and Sebastian."

"How did you know?"

"Elizabeth, I'm your fiance, your best friend, your family, and your protector. That's who I really am."

Elizabeth smiled as a calm washed over her. All her worrying had been for nothing, she knew Ciel was a good man. She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. She looked up at him with a kind intent, but she was frozen in place with fear. His eyes were that brilliant red again and they were searing holes into her own. "Ciel.. your eyes.."

"What?" She couldn't help but feel like she had seen them before. "They're red.."

"Yes?"

And just like that she was swallowed by his gazed. Every last detail of his pain, his past hardships, and strife poured into her all at once. The pain of losing his parents and building the cooperation from the ground up with nothing but a stupid little blonde girl and a demon butler to help. That's right, Sebastian was a demon, he was a demon who helped Ciel. Ciel made a deal with him.. a damning deal.. and the cult .. it was all too much but it was true. Ciel's eyes, once beautiful blue, turned red because of.. the deal? No, no that wasn't it. The pain maybe?

 _Things are different now.. between Sebastian and I.. We are equals in power._

"Oh my god.."

With a huge jerk Elizabeth sat up in bed. Her night gown was soaked with sweat and the doctor was by her side preparing new gauze for her hands. "Lady Elizabeth, are you alright?"

Her chest heaved with every labored breath as she reached for water. "Did you have a nightmare?" He has asked as he wrapped her hand.

"No.. no.. just.." She remembered! She couldn't believe it, she had remembered everything! She knew what was going on and she wasn't crazy! This was normal! Well.. maybe not _normal_ but she wasn't afraid anymore and it filled her to the brim with happiness. Tears flowed down her cheeks and she looked to her doctor. "I remember!"

"You..remember?" He looked confused but was smiling at her expression of pure joy, almost as if it were an involuntary reaction.

"Yes I remember!"

"You remember!" He jumped with excitement and she laughed "I need to see Ciel, please I must see him. Bloody hell, I remember!"

"I'll go and get him!" The doctor jumped from his place and headed straight to Ciel's office.


	10. Chapter 10

_How To Kill a Vampire_

 _-ooo-_

Ciel stepped into the room fully expecting the worst. Not only that but Elizabeth was already crying when he entered the room and he hadn't even opened his mouth yet. "Elizabeth..?"

She lunged from the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Uncontrollably, she sobbed into his chest as he immediately wrapped his arms around her, "Elizabeth..!" He was a little taken aback by her sudden outburst but he would never hesitate to hold her. Although he honestly expected her to be wrapping her hands around his throat..

"I love you! I love you so much!"

Like he hadn't just ripped a man's head off directly in front of her...

"You're the best husband a lady could ask for!"

Yep, right in her line of vision..

"I'm sorry I had forgotten, please forgive me?"

Pretty sure his head landed right beside her...

"Lizzie, darling.. what are you...? What is there to forgive? None of this was your fault.."

"I was so scared.. It was a dark room and I couldn't escape for so long.. I was here but I wasn't here and .. I've failed as a wife and your best friend. Kill me! I deserve it!"

"Elizabeth that's enough..I should've told you.. I was advised by psychiatric profession not to. I wanted you to remember, but the fact that you didn't hadn't changed anything. I still love you just as much as I did the day I first laid eyes on you..."

"But you.. you didn't like me very much when we first met..?"

"What? Why ever would you think that? You were an angel from the moment I first saw you."

Elizabeth wiped her eyes and pulled back slightly as she looked up at him. "You told me you hated me.. then you hit me with your custom made toy train."

"It's all a matter of perspective, dear."

"I had six stitches."

"Ah, but you were cute with your little chin stitches." He placed his forehead against hers.

They shared a labored set of giggles before she cupped his face in her hands. "Show them to me. I want to see them."

Ciel looked confused for a brief moment before he sighed, "Elizabeth.."

"No, no.. you have a lot of explaining to do. Starting with those eyes of yours and ending with your expansion to America." She placed her hands on her hips and stepped back. The way she stood had reminded him of his mother when he'd misbehaved or done something purposely that he absolutely knew was wrong. "Very well then."

 _2 Days later-_

The manor was full of singing and humming as the maids went to work doing what they did best. Elizabeth, for the first time in weeks, was leaving the manor to tend to some lady-like luxuries.

It was Ciel who had mentioned it, he thought she had been cooped up inside the manor for too long so he arranged a day of complete activities for her. First, she was to head to the _Ladies Brew_ , where she would have her hair tended to along with just about anything else she wanted. It was her favorite ladies joint, she just hadn't been able to make it there since her mother fell ill.

Then from there she was to go to a tailors shop in the city to be fitted for a dress that Ciel had designed himself, with help of the tailor of course. She couldn't wait to see how that would turn out.

Of course shopping was a must. She would be escorted around the shopping court and was instructed ahead of time to get whatever she fancied.

Lastly, she would spend the rest of her evening at a resort of sorts where she would have the treatment of her choosing. A soak in the spa and a clay mask sounded lovely to her, she was tempted to try acupuncture as well.

Where had Ciel been during all of this? Up North, meeting with some important business men. Elizabeth had thought since she had been cleared up on everything that she would be more involved in his business affairs but it seemed quite the opposite. She tried not to think about the danger he could possibly be in at this point, with all of the vampires and such.

Worrying was ridiculous, she was married to a demon who could take care of himself. Not only that, he had Sebastian with him. They were fine.

 _Later that evening, back at Phantomhive Manor-_

Elizabeth noted the darkness of the manor from the outside. It was unusually quiet, as she expected some maids to be waiting for her return. She stepped into the manor quietly and also noted that all of the lights were out, it was completely dark. The curtains had been pulled and it was empty as far as she could tell.

She didn't call out to anyone, her instincts advised her not to. Carefully, she walked to where she knew the stairs would be but she nearly slipped. There was something wet on the floor beneath her. She stepped to the side but couldn't escape it. Why was the floor wet?

She slowly knelt down to swipe the contents on her pointer finger. It was thick, almost syrup like. She brought it to her nose and could smell what she thought was igniting fluid. She stood abruptly and the lights came on.

A man stood at the foot of the staircase with his arms crossed. "You must be the lady of this fine establishment..I've been waiting for you."

"What is this.. who are you?" She looked around and found bodies on top of bodies stacked to either side of the room. All of them she recognized as trusted maids and gardens keepers. "What the hell have you done?" She felt the panic rising in her chest. Over half the people she loved had been slaughtered and stacked like firewood in the front lobby.

"No one seemed to know where you were.. so I figured I would wait for you, however I couldn't help but get a little parched during my wait. I don't like to be kept waiting."

"If you're looking for Ciel.. he's not here."

"I know he's not." He smiled and sharp teeth poked out from behind his lips.

Elizabeth glared at him, "You were wanting me alone then.."

"Just thought I would introduce myself as your husbands new business partner."

"Business partner?"

"Oh I apologize, allow me to formally introduce myself. My name is Augustine Ricardo.. the twelfth." A condescending smile spread across his lips as he gave a slight bow. "I don't expect you to honor me with a warm introduction yourself, but that's okay because I know who you are, Mrs. Midford-Phantomhive."

"Why do I smell igniting fluid?"

"Very keen you are.. You see..." He stepped toward her with one hand in his pocket and the other assisting with his speech, "I thought I could really get things off to a good start if I were to bring back some sentimental value in this new relationship Ciel and I have. And what better than to honor his parents' death, which was a shame mind you, with his wife's own demise? And by another fire? Who would've thought. I'm so creative aren't I? He's lucky to have me as a partner really.."

Elizabeth took a step backward to match every step he took toward her until her back hit the wall. "You're not going to.."

"Oh but yes..."

His was nearly nose to nose with her and there wasn't much she could do about it. To her left was a stack of dead maids and to her right was...a sixteenth century Spanish suit of armor that she had begged Ciel not to purchase for decoration purposes. It was authentic, which meant the sword was real...

So, how do you kill a vampire?

"The igniting fluid is mixed with the blood of your family here.. so perhaps he'll smell it all the way up north, you think so?"

She moved, but not for the sword as he had expected her to, instead she grabbed the helmet and bashed him over the head with it. He fell to his knees briefly, just enough time for her to grab the sword and swing it fast enough to scrap his collar bone. He was fast, very very fast. He could dodge her like child's play and she knew it.

"Leave now and you'll live."

"That's big talk coming form a tiny human woman."

She swung the sword at his chest and he moved but slipped and fell to the floor. Perhaps his elaborate plan would be his downfall. She brought the sword down on his hand and severed it from his arm. He let out a scream and swiped at her with his left arm throwing her across the room and into a glass display counter. She held tightly to her sword and wiped the blood from her forehead.

"Damn woman! My hand, you took my hand!"

"Leave now and you can keep the other one!"

He started toward her with anger in his eyes, "You're hurt, all cut up. I could just finish you off easy and lite this place up." He held tightly to what was left of his wrist and growled. Glass shards were protruding from her arms and body making her bleed from just about everywhere. Despite the pain she climbed to her feet and gritted her teeth. "If you don't leave now, You'll lose more than your hand. I'll take your head!"

"Is that right?!"

He continued toward her with teeth exposed and he was slightly drooling. Just as he came upon her he stopped and turned his head sideways.

"Now..? Really?"

"...what?"

"We'll have to continue this later...so sorry, M'lady. Do wait for me though?" He smiled and flew out the nearest window, leaving shards of glass behind him. She dropped the sword and fell to her knees. A pool of blood was forming around her and she had to make it to the storage room, where the medical supplies were kept.

Unable to stand at all, she crawled leaving a large snail trail of blood behind her. It must have taken her until midnight to reach the upstairs storage room, she heard the clock strike so many times she lost count.

In the storage room she knocked over shelves and busted open containers in order to find the tools necessary to pry the shards of glass from her body. She bandaged herself and leaned against the wall for awhile, until she could feel her strength building back up. Once she could stand she made her way back down the stairs into the front lobby. The clock read five a.m. and the sun was coming up through the curtains.

No one knew when Ciel would be back, his schedule was pretty unpredictable. The front door opened and it wasn't who she expected it to be. "Bard? Where have you been?"

His mouth was agape and he dropped the bags of fresh groceries he had been carrying, "I took the night off.. what..what happened here..?"

"Vampires." He ran a hand through his hair and looked around as if assessing the damage.

Elizabeth couldn't remember much after that. She wasn't sure if she had passed out or.. she just wasn't sure.

 _The next night-_

Elizabeth woke from her slumber next to a sleeping Ciel. She rose up with a throbbing headache and aching bones. She vaguely recollected the events that had occurred the last time she was awake. Maybe it was all a dream? Her bandages told her otherwise.

An arm gently wrapped around her waist and pulled her back into the soft mattress. "Rest.." He spoke with his eyes still closed. "I've rested enough.."

"No..not after what you've seen." His deep blue eyes opened slowly and just barely. "You need all of the rest you can get."

"The girls.."

"They're gone... I'm sorry."

"Why would he..?" She whispered while trying to hold back the tears. Ciel stroked her cheek with his thumb and kissed her forehead. "Don't think about it.. just sleep.."

She clung to him and tried not to cry. Ciel pulled the blanket over them and pulled her close as if he weren't the slightest bit angry. But truth be told, he was livid.

He was so livid in fact that he found the only thing keeping his anger under control was Elizabeth's presence. So in order to refrain from taking further action he crawled into bed with her.

Sebastian said he would take care of the manor and it's clean up, along with Bard. Strategically, they would have to come up with a counter attack, but for now he was fine sleeping under Elizabeth. He was thankful though he didn't know who or what to thank really, he was just glad she was still alive.


	11. Chapter 11

_Livid_

 _-ooo-_

Sebastian sat at Ciel's desk as Ciel paced the floor. Not many people had seen Sebastian actually sit down, however he was so infuriated he had to. The room was quiet as both men clenched their fists at their sides and their jaws. Two sets of red eyes lit up the room as they silently debated on their next move.

"So he knew I was gone. How?"

"He's a spy, how else? Probably has the place being watched." Sebastian looked around the room in distaste.

"Well regardless, this isn't something I take lightly."

"Evidently, what do you propose?"

Ciel turned toward his butler, "Depends, how mad are you Sebastian?"

He tapped a gloved finger against the hard oak desk, "Livid, Ciel, I am absolutely livid." His eyes narrowed and his jaw visibly locked.

"Then you better get your high heels, because we have work to do." With that being said, Ciel practically charged out of the office and down the hallway. "Bard?"

"Oi!" He poked a head out of the bedroom. He had been assigned with keeping Elizabeth company.. or more accurately, keeping an eye on her. "I need you to go with Sebastian and make a few calls for me. Get some new maintenance around here and call the Coroner."

"Gotcha!" He headed down the hall and Ciel swooped into the room Bard was once in. Elizabeth was asleep, soundly, with a cold rag on her head. "Elizabeth, love? Are you hungry?"

He had to shake her a little to get her awake. She gazed up at him through half lidded green eyes, "I'm willing to try my hand at cooking if you're willing to risk your life." He chuckled and she smiled. "I don't know if I have much left to risk." She giggled and wrapped her arm around his neck to pull herself up.

"What are you planning to do?"

"Do you really want to know?"

She nodded cautiously as he continued. "I'm going hunting."

"You're just going to get yourself into trouble.."

"There is no other option, Elizabeth. He is going to die, and suffer horribly while he's at it." He was telling her all of this honestly and with red eyes.

"Well.. I'm not much hungry.. but .. you could appease me in other ways."

He arched a brow and looked to the still open door. "Elizabeth.. now isn't really a good time.."

"Is there ever a good time?" She giggled and kissed his cheek, "You act so innocent all the time. I'm not asking for much... just a little touch." As if he were thinking about it, he hesitated, then waved his hand making the door shut.

"Just for a moment, then I have matters to tend to." Elizabeth smiled and kissed his neck. "If you don't want to then it's fine, Ciel."

"No, you've already started it. " He smirked and pinned her down on the bed as gently as possible, it didn't take much to hold her down and he was in no way trying to harm her by proving some odd dominance. This was about having fun and showing her how much he loved her of course.

 _With Bard and Sebastian-_

"What's the plan?"

"For you? You stay here with Elizabeth. Keep an eye on the manor. The master and I will handle the rest."

"And if they show up again?"

"You can use a gun, correct?"

"Best damn shot on this side of England."

"Well use it."

"I doubt regular bullets will help me out much.."

"Don't worry about that, we have a solution." Sebastian smiled and handed him a hefty box of bullet to which Bard smiled down at excitedly, "Alright, now it's a bloody party!"

"Keep your voice down.." Sebastian had seemed a little more aggravated than usual. I'm not sure how long we will be gone. But you mustn't tell Elizabeth anything other than we will be back soon. We don't want her worrying."

"But she does know you're going?"

"That should be what the Master is telling her right now."

 _Back with Ciel-_

Skin on skin contact was rare for them, the usual kiss here and there as they passed each other in the hall was pretty much their love life summed up all together. It wasn't that Ciel was _innocent_.. he was actually quite the opposite. It was simply a lack of time.

Clothes were on the floor, as well as the blanket... along with the pillows. The room was filled with all _sorts_ of noises as well as the occasional laughter. Their ability to smile and joke around even in the most intimate of moments defined their relationship. It was a lighthearted and honest, as well as communicative, for the most part, relationship.

Around an hour and sum odd minutes later, Elizabeth was sitting on Ciel as they chatted away. Neither of them were clothed but it hadn't much mattered. She laced her fingers with his and pushed against him playfully as she remained perched on his stomach. "You're always so silly, Cordelia.." He chuckled and teased her.

"Me? Silly? You must be mad."

"Would that be a bad thing?" She smiled and kissed his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. "I should really get going, I'm sure Sebastian already has everything in order.."

"I don't like it but I can't stop you..." He looked up at her with a tad bit of guilt. "So be careful, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"And come home, for goodness sake..In one piece preferably."

"One?"

"I'll take two if I must, but yes, _one_."

After sharing a few more moments together, Ciel managed to get up and get dressed. "I'm leaving Bard here with you. You two will be confined to one part of the manor until we return. His job is to protect you, so no arguing with him. Do as he says."

"..Fine." She smiled and wrapped herself in a sheet.

"Go ahead and get dressed, I'll walk you to him then I'm leaving." Elizabeth obeyed and shortly after, followed him down the hallway to both the waiting Bard and Sebastian.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Bard, I trust you'll keep her safe while I'm away. Sebastian has mapped out which parts of the manor you will be staying in for the time being." Both Bard and Elizabeth nodded. They had a job to do while Ciel was gone.

"If it comes to it's worst terms, Bard. Take Elizabeth and _escape_. Do not fret about this manor, it's replaceable," He took a step toward Bard, " _She is not_." Bard cleared his throat and nodded, "No need to worry, We'll be on our toes."

Sebastian and Ciel led them to a more secluded part of the manor that Elizabeth hadn't recognized. The manor was so large she hadn't explored the entire thing it was nearly impossible. "You should be safe here. The door we came through is hidden from the outside. It'll hold up for a while."

"Be careful, Ciel." He kissed the back of her hand and pulled her close to him in order to obtain a number of said kisses from her lips. Sebastian and Bard exchanged odd looks, the Earl and Lady were _never_ this affectionate before. Bard had even blushed a bit but averted his eyes when Sebastian glared at him. After bidding them a quick farewell, Sebastian and Ciel were off.


	12. Chapter 12

_Misplaced Anger_

 _-ooo-_

"You seem so certain that this will work." Sebastian silently questioned his cunning master. Ciel only nodded and shrugged, "It's worth a shot, don't you think?"

Sebastian leaned on a nearby oak tree, "Don't you think this is too obvious?" He was quizzical of the strategy to say the least, however, Elizabeth's life could be in danger at this point. "Don't you think your train of tyrannous delinquency should be ceasing to exist at some point soon, young master? Preferably before the risk becomes larger than the reward?"

"Nonsense, Sebastian, I would never place Lizzie in harms way. She is safe in the recesses of the manor. I have taken it upon myself to charm the hidden entrance, nothing will get to her. However, these vampires don't exactly know that, now do they?" Sebastian eyed him with distaste, "I suppose I can see your point."

"You said before, as I had agreed, that the previous intruder had been watching us and waiting for us to leave, no?"

"I did."

"Expecting Lizzie to be the damsel in distress, unfortunately for him, my wife has never been very good at playing that part." Sebastian raised a fine eyebrow, "I never judged my love on her theatrical performance because, as it would appear, I myself am quite far from the daunting and chivalrous shining knight type, wouldn't you agree Sebastian?" Ciel's eyes illuminated many different essences of evil to the demon butler, it was rare to be in the presence of a demon of so many scandalous virtues like his master. Throughout his life, his long life, he had never grown weary of turning his back on any creature quite like he had Ciel.

Obviously he was just as livid as his master, however he agreed to the appropriate terms of punishment for this vampire fiend. Punishment to a degree, so to speak. The man standing before him, with eyes an even colder shade of red than his own, was unpredictable. His face, his eyes, even his stature gave off a vibe; a deadly intent to kill. He was determined to protect the people he loved and the Phantomhive name under any and all circumstances. For the longest time Sebastian had believed he himself to be the real demon of Phantomhive, however, he was wrong and the proof was standing right in front of him glaring with cold, red eyes and a charming, persuasive grin on his face. He was so fixated on the hate and blood lust written all over his young masters face that he had almost missed the silent message that had rolled right off his silver coated tongue. "There he goes." He mouthed the words with a menacing smile. It was at this point that Sebastian had realized the manor would soon be the host of a boundless and wretched slaughter.

Windows shattered and glass fell onto the well polished floors of the manor. The halls were filled with menacing cries of war and taunts from a demon. Only, I suppose it wasn't exactly a demon.

"Oh Mrs. Phantomhive, where are you? I've come to collect on our date!"

Elizabeth and Bard were positioned in their directed part of the manor. It was dark and quiet there, Bard had ordered Elizabeth to the farthest room in that wing and demanded she lock the door. He sat outside of the door with a loaded gun in hand. The foul creature could be heard even on their end of the home. "He disgusts me.. I ought to go out there and give him a thrashing .." Elizabeth strained to listen to him through the thick walls of the manor. She was irked but managed to keep her voice down. "Ew..."

"Try to stay calm, Lady Elizabeth...

Around this time, upstairs-

A rampant vampire tore through the manor screaming obscenities to hopefully taunt his prey out of hiding. "Oh now, I didn't peg you for the type of lady to hide from a challenge! Where are you beautiful?!"

"I hate to disappoint you, I know you were expecting a blond date. " Ciel appeared behind him with both hands in his pockets. He was so close that had the vampire turned they would be nose to nose. He didn't even have to turn to know exactly who it was; the infamous red eyed Earl of Phantomhive.

"Fancy meeting you here."

"In my own manor? Yes, quite the surprise."

He turned on his heel and glared up into a pair of eyes illuminating a cold red. "You make a habit of getting this close to your guests?"

"Forgive me but it would be quite wearisome to decapitate you from across the room." Ciel leaned forward, "However I'm sure I could do that as well, if you would prefer."

The vampire in question took a step back for comforts sake, "Do you have any idea who I am? I am-"

"Ah." Ciel shushed him with a long pale finger and a crooked grin on his face, "It matters not who you are or what you are. Any creature dense enough to waltz into a demons den provocatively deserves to die namelessly."

"You're such a cocky fellow, I suppose all of the rumors are true then. I came to see for myself."

"Rubbish. Clearly you came seeking my wife, is that not whom you were referring to so obscenely a moment ago?"

"Ah yes, I met her last time I came here seeking you. She wasn't the Earl, however you'd be surprised, she did put up quite a fight."

"Surprised? Perhaps, but not for the reasons one would think." Ciel tightened his fist and popped his knuckles, "You see I'm surprised that I am here having this unpleasant conversation with you. Had my wife been in better graces you would not have survived the encounter. But you knew that, didn't you?" Ciel continued without giving him time to respond to his leading question, "You knew all about my wife's condition, so to speak, and you knew I would be absent. You were just bidding your time, in wait, hoping for the perfect opportunity to attack and kill. It's a shame for you, really, had this been a lesser case of disrespect you could perhaps walk away with your life today. However, you slaughtered my family like livestock and I simply cannot allow you to exist."

"Tch. Arrogant little bastard aren't you?"

"And while we are on the subject, mind telling me who you work for?"

"I don't work for anyone."

"Right." Ciel smiled and nodded, "You hear that, Sebastian? He's unemployed."

The dark butler stepped out of the shadows with his hands folded behind his back, "A peddler, perhaps?" Ciel shrugged almost comically and smirked, "The audacity, am I right?" He laughed and loosened his shoulders. "I mean, really? A lone vampire just wandered into my domain half cocked and demanding to speak to the Lady." His laughter halted and his shoulders tensed, "And so informal, I didn't much appreciate your tone. My Elizabeth answers to no one, no man is to approach her in or outside of this manor." Sebastian raised an eyebrow at his, seemingly emotionally unstable, master. "I suppose it doesn't matter now, yeah?"

A wild and random fist flew through the air and connected with Ciel's left jaw. His face nudged to the right just a bit and Sebastian's face erupted into one big glorious smile. "Oh dear god," The butler mumbled with wide eyes, amusement was clear on his face.

One red eye glared down at the vampire assailant. It was a very... shady glare. One most often seen on the face of Sebastian when faced with annoyance.

With Bard and Lizzie-

Elizabeth jumped and screamed when the manor shook beneath her feet and catastrophic noises erupted above her head. "What in the world?" She unlocked the door to the room she had been hiding in and joined Bard out in the hall of their hidden corridor.

"I'm not sure what it is, sounds like one hell of a struggle up there.." He lit a cigar.

"You mean a slaughter..." Elizabeth added as they looked up at the shaking ceiling. Something made a noise from further down their corridor and Bard jerk his eyes in front of them. "Did you hear that?" Elizabeth grasped his shoulder and stood beside him. "Yeah, get back in the room and lock the door, M'lady."

He stepped forward, assuming she would follow orders and cocked his gun almost expertly. "Oi, Sebastian? That you?" He received no answer, which was not a good sign. He hoisted the gun with ease and called out once more, "Now isn't the time for your stoic quiet attitude, unless you're into this kind of stuff."

"I don't think that's Sebastian.." Elizabeth called from behind him. Bard nodded before looking back at her, "I told you to get back in the room!"

"I'm not leaving you out here alone! Plus the noises upstairs are getting louder.. I'm worried." He groaned in aggravation, "M'lady this is not the time for-" The gun flew from his hands and to the side and Bard himself was lifted from the ground and flung backward. "Bard!" Elizabeth ran to his side only to have him shove her away, "In the room, now!"

"No! I'm not leaving you out here!"

"My, my..so rebellious." A coy voice came from the darkest recesses of the corridor.

"Show yourself! Coward!" Elizabeth screamed and Bard grabbed her arm, "Will you listen to me before we both die?!"

A young boy emerged from the shadows, he appeared to be in his early teens. "You must be the well spoken of Lady of this manor."

"Who are you?" Elizabeth glared down at him without hesitation. "How did you find this corridor?"

"I smelled the tobacco." Elizabeth glared down at Bard, who was now trying to kick the once lit cigar away in a failed attempt to hide it or disclaim it. "You literally had one job today, Bard." She placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. "Forgive me, M'lady."

"Unfortunately, I'll have to kill you now that I've found you.." The young boy smiled and displayed his rather sharp teeth. Bard stood and stepped in front of Elizabeth protectively.

"My name is Rubella, by the way." He lounged toward them and took them both to the floor. It was a struggle but Bard managed to get his hands around the boys neck and hold him just inches from them. Elizabeth started to scream for help, maybe Sebastian or Ciel would hear her.. or maybe someone else would. She stopped and felt the panic start to rise in her belly as the small vampire snapped at Bards face, inching closer and closer.

Suddenly she became angry, her once shaking hands stilled along with the rest of her body and before she could even fully grasp the situation she had a loaded gun in her hands and against her shoulder with the barrel lined up on her target. "Excuse me, Rubella, was it?

Upstairs-

A loud shot echoed throughout the manor. Ciel rose from his crouched position as he wiped his hands with a handkerchief. Both he and Sebastian exchanged looks before heading toward the descending stairwell.

"Why would he fire a shot?" Ciel's voice seemed almost panicked.

"Perhaps they're in trouble." They flew down the stairs and rounded a corner. Ciel felt what could only be described as burning adrenaline. Sheer panic, maybe but that could be a stretch as far as descriptive words go. "I didn't even sense anyone else in the manor..!" He called out to Sebastian who agreed, it had seemed they both shared the same amount of surprise.

As they rounded another corner his heart nearly stopped. "I'm coming, Ciel!" He heard that oh so familiar voice and exchanged looks with Sebastian once more. The two demons stopped in their tracks and listened as a panicked Elizabeth rounded the corner with a loaded and cocked firearm nearly as large as she.

"Sebastian! Ciel!" Not far behind her was Bard, "M'lady please..!"

"You're okay! Thank goodness!" She called out once more. Ciel had seemed shocked, or maybe amused. Truth be told he didn't know what to feel. "Elizabeth, put that down!" He continued over to her and yanked it from her grasp, "What are you doing out here?! Why was this gun fired?!" Anger was reflecting in eyes as he glared down at Elizabeth. He rarely scolded Elizabeth like he was now, not since they were kids and she was annoying.

"Forgive me, Master. A vampire showed itself and I.. I neglected to fulfill my duty." Bard spoke up and bowed stiffly, "As a result, Lady Elizabeth was nearly taken and killed."

If looks could kill, Bard would be strung out on the manor floor somewhere. He literally had one job, it wasn't even that hard, "How did the Vampire find you?"

"His name was Rubella.." Elizabeth chimed in, "and he could smell.. I was anxious so I lit a cigar and he smelled it. Bard told me not to but I didn't listen."

"You lit a cigar?" Ciel raised an eyebrow. He knew she was lying but it wasn't a completely flat faced lie, she was known to smoke flavored cigars when she was under a lot of pressure. However, she was protecting Bard it didn't take a genius to figure that out. "Why in the hell would you lite a cigar in the first place?"

"I wasn't thinking, I was just anxious. I was scared when the noises started above us.."

"Elizabeth.." He gave her a knowing look that said he wasn't pleased but he would let it go. Surprisingly, she was glaring at him. Sebastian cleared his throat, "Well Bard, we have some cleaning up to do."

"Right." He followed Sebastian without hesitation. Ciel stared down at his petite wife with the look of dissatisfaction.

"How dare you, Cordelia, lie straight to my face."

"If it keeps you from acting like an obnoxiously spoiled child and prevents you from making an ass of yourself then so be it."

"Oh?" His brows rose and his tone changed, "Shall we take this to our private quarters? Something else you'd like to say?"

"If you wish, then I shall follow." With that being said he turned heel and strode toward their bedroom with gun still in hand. The silence was unsettling for most, but for them it just meant a few more moments of peace. Once the bedroom door was shut the manor was nearly blow from it's very foundation with booming voices and the slamming of objects.

"Making an ass of myself?! Really?!" He disarmed the gun and slid it under the dresser.

"Yes! This is hardly the time for you to be making this all about yourself, Mr. Phantomhive! We were attacked by vampires don't you think you could find something more productive to occupy your time with at this very moment?!"

"Certainly not! You are my top priority, after all! I love hearing your voice no matter how shrill it may be!"

"I beg your pardon?! There you go again, high on your pompous pony, looking down on everyone! You would think it was would be more important that I survived the ordeal, rather than how?!"

"It is! Which is why I was going after Bard for doing such a lousy job!"

"Lousy?! He's human, he did his best!"

"What does being human have to do with it?!"

"Because humans aren't perfect! .. I think.. I think that's something that you have forgotten during all of this. Trying to keep us all safe has .. has clouded your mind." Her voiced cracked and her faced heated. Her eyes glassed over and she cleared her throat, "I'm sorry, but we survived. Things didn't go as planned. Yes I lied to you, but Bard did everything he possibly could to keep me safe. The situation was just handled how we received it. We aren't as..equipped as you and Sebastian.. we.."

"Elizabeth.."

"Bard lost the gun and was nearly killed.. I didn't have a choice, I had to shoot him. He was just a little boy, Ciel." She turned her back to him to hide the hot tears streaming down her cheeks. "We aren't perfect and we tried. I was so worried about you that I had completely left Bard behind... We've lost so much family already Ciel, I can't lose anymore."

Her sniffles were met with a pair of arms wrapping around her and a familiar chest against her back. His chin rested on top of her head as he released a long winded sigh. Though she was obviously upset, she accepted his warm embrace. Silence took the room for a few moments, at least until Elizabeth stopped sniffling. "They were with us for a long time, weren't they?"

"Yeah.."

"I'm sorry." Losing the entire staff, or family as Elizabeth called them, wasn't something he had actually stopped to think about. He was so worried about keeping her safe that he hadn't given any thought to her emotions. She spent all of her time with just about every maid and had gotten attached to quite a few of the girls, so they were like family to her. He had recognized that before but.. amidst all of the fighting he hadn't even gave it a thought. "We'll do something for them as soon as I get this mess taken care of, yeah?" He moved and pressed his cheek against hers and pulled her closer to him, if that were even possible. She nodded and leaned back into him, "Thank you."


	13. Chapter 13

_America_

 _-ooo-_

A few weeks had passed since the vampire catastrophe, and Ciel was focusing on his next move..or rather he was trying to. Sebastian was training an entirely new staff, with the help of Bard, and Elizabeth...well she hadn't been away from the phone very much. Her mother's condition was worsening and being on the phone with the doctors practically twenty four seven was the least she could manage right now. She was physically and emotionally exhausted, she looked worse every time Ciel passed her in the hall.. of course he didn't tell her that.

Elizabeth sat in the glassed in veranda, just in front of the gardens with pen and paper in hand. Every dose of medicine her mother had taken was written in that book, along with the folder sitting on the marble table beside her which contained mailed records of her prescriptions and documentation. Her mother had endured a large set back recently; a heavy fall which had broken her hip and bruised her left arm. Something like this made her immune system plummet quite a bit and she was now officially bedridden. Of course she was forced to stay in bed before because of her Tuberculosis, but now she didn't even fight it. She refused physical therapy and ceased all verbal communication. The nurses, her handpicked and well trusted nurses, said she only groans or moans and she doesn't wake up to eat or bathe. Elizabeth sighed, she knew it wouldn't be long from here.

"Would you like some tea, M'lady?" A young girl, around sixteen, smiled down at the seated Elizabeth. "Pardon my saying, but you look stressed. Perhaps some hot tea will help..?"

"Of course, that would be lovely. Thank you." The young maid excused herself into the manor. Elizabeth peeled open the front of her folder with dread written all over her face. Something wasn't right about her prescription papers, which meant she had to look through all of them. There had been a problem with her mothers medicine when the leading nurse tried to have it refilled. The doctor said she shouldn't have been out of it just yet, and her mother needed that medicine. She couldn't skip even one dose.

"You look hard at work out here." A familiar voice interrupted her train of though, not that she was getting anywhere anyway.

"Ciel, what brings you out of your office?" She smiled as she inquired jokingly.

"I could smell your frustration from the top floor. Mind if I join you?"

"Oh, forgive me.. have a seat."

"Would you like a cigar?" He smirked and she gently brushed her hand against his shoulder. "I don't think all of the cigars in England could help me at this point." She groaned.

"Complaining isn't very befitting of you. I'm not used to it."

"I'm sorry.. but, something isn't adding up. Mother is coming up short on her medicine for some reason." Ciel noted two more folders on the table that were filled to the brim with papers and doctors notes. "All of this from your mother's caretakers?" She gave a silent nod and flipped through her papers. "My god Lizzie, they're very thorough."

"I demand it." She admitted. Ciel's brows shot up in mild surprise. Sure, he should have expected this type of thing from her but to actually see her like this was a little unsettling. She was like a machine that ran off of crackers and tea, as well as the mailed prescription papers and phone calls of the doctor.

"Elizabeth.." He hesitated for a moment, "Perhaps you should let me ..take a look at it." The hesitation was because he knew she wanted control of all of her mothers proceedings, and with good reason. Her mother was important to her and he didn't want her to feel as though he was trying to take this away from her. She looked up at him through tired, glassy green eyes. "If you wish, I can't find the error." She handed him the folder.

Ciel flipped open the folder and scanned through the first page quickly, the error was at the bottom right hand corner of the first page. It was so simple he was afraid to say it out loud. "Love, the page numbers.. they're mixed up." He quickly looked on the pages behind it before continuing, "They are all out of order. This wasn't recent, this was from months ago. It's no wonder you couldn't find..." He trailed off when he looked up at her face. Her eyes were wide and her face pale with panic.

"What did you say?!"

"Elizabeth, calm down it's a simple mistake."

"Let me see!" She reached out to snatch the folder from his hands and he grabbed her wrist, "Lizzie! Stop it, look at me. All you're seeing is this folder, you're going to be dreaming of bar codes and mixed numbers for the rest of your life. Let. Me. Fix. It." He growled out and the panic evident on her face started to subside. Ciel released her wrist and settled back in his chair, after a few short minutes and some quick rearrangement of papers he had the folder in working order. "Ah, look there it is." He pointed. He gently slid the folder in front of her with a large finger pressed against the center of the first page. "He shortened the dosage for whatever reason, would you know why?"

Elizabeth gently picked up the folder and examined the paper. "I can call and ask..I don't remember.."

"Well then you can ask them tomorrow, we are heading that way."

"We are?" She looked a little shocked.

"Yes, I have a surprise for you."

"You do?"

"We're heading to America."

On the Boat-

It had been almost two weeks since their departure from her mother's home. Elizabeth went to sort things out with the doctors and hopefully see her mother. However, the doctors said it wasn't the best idea at the time. She had to settle with seeing her through a glass, like a caged animal. It was unsettling but it couldn't be helped. When they had arrived her mother had a spiking fever, which meant she would be contagious. Elizabeth hated to see her so..comatose.

She stared out at the rippling waves as they passed the large boat. It was a beautiful day for sailing. Ciel had seemed to be enjoying himself with his rum in hand and feet propped up. "Elizabeth! Come sit, have some rum!"

She inwardly giggled, her husband was drunk. "No thank you, darling. I prefer to be sober upon entering America." He shrugged and mumbled a 'suit yourself' before taking another drink. Another day of sailing and they would be right at America's front door, Elizabeth was far too overly excited for this. It wasn't the first time she had been but she was no less excited.

Her sight seeing was interrupted by a sharp pain in her stomach that sent her to the side of the vessel to hurl profusely. "Lady Elizabeth?" Sebastian questioned from Ciel's side and strode over to her. "Are you fatigued?" She clung to the side of the boat and sunk to the floor with her knees to her chest, "I'm not comfortable with the way the boat sways.."

"Take her below." Ciel ordered as he rose from his seated position. "I'll join you momentarily."

Elizabeth was escorted below deck to their temporary sleeping chambers. However, she hadn't snuggled up in the bed like Sebastian had planned, she spent the entire night feeling deathly ill with Ciel holding her hair. "Elizabeth, I had no idea you were this ill.."

"I'm sure it's just the boat.."

"No, definitely not. You've picked something up. I'll have a doctor tend to you as soon as we dock." It was six am and Ciel was very adamant about her diagnosis. He believed she picked up a virus of some sort and it was dangerous to mess with illnesses acquired while sailing. He rubbed her back as he continued to argue his point and hold her long locks up. "God you've got such beautiful hair." Elizabeth looked at him and arched an exhausted brow. It was evident that he too was tired, both had been up through the night sweating it out so to speak. "You must be tired." She stated nonchalantly.

"Very."

Around nine am Elizabeth stopped vomiting completely and perked up just a bit. Her stomach was still uneasy, however, so her breakfast was light. At nine pm their ship docked and everyone was eager to get off. Ciel and Sebastian escorted Elizabeth to their temporary living arrangements without a hassle, that is, until Lizzie started to look a tad bit too fatigued. "Lizzie? I have a doctor stopping by in the morning. Are you alright?" Ciel sat at the foot of their bed and watched as she pinned all of her blonde hair back into one tight bun. "I have to prepare myself.."

"For what?" Ciel's brows went up.

"For a night of utter hell."

"Again?"

"I can feel it.."

"Lizzie.. do you have a fever?" He started to feel her forehead but stopped before touching her. He stared down at her for a moment. At the dark circles around her eyes and the malnourished fairness of her skin. She was sweating by just sitting there, and her eyes were dilated. Despite all of that, her hair looked extremely healthy and her fingernails were a healthy color as well, indicating she wasn't yet dehydrated. He continued to stare at her as she squirmed under his gaze. "Ciel..?" She only puked at night and early of the mornings.

He eyed her suspiciously but didn't say anything of it other than, "Try to get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow, you'll be surprised."

Getting more sleep was easier said than done. Elizabeth was up once every hour of the night, making a break for the powder room with Ciel not far behind her reaching for her hair. The next morning Sebastian came to wake them and found they were already up and dressed. They looked absolutely miserable. "You're ready?..Young master?"

"Yeah...yeah we're ready. Where is the doctor?"

"Unfortunately he is running a bit late, he had an emergency. He will meet us back here upon our return." They headed out with Sebastian as their guide. He drove them a few hours from where they were staying and sometime during the trip Ciel had managed to blindfold Elizabeth. "Don't you dare take it off until I say..!"

"Okay, okay. I won't." She giggled tiredly.

When Sebastian stopped the car and turned around to his two passengers he found they had both been sound asleep. He stared for a moment at the snoring Ciel and then at the blindfolded Elizabeth before shaking his head. "Dear god..." It took him five whole minutes to wake them after contemplating leaving them in the vehicle. Ciel groaned and forced himself out while Sebastian guided Elizabeth out. "You ready, Lizzie?" She could hear the excitement in Ciel's voice as he grabbed her hand gently and pulled her to stand in front of him. "I'm ready..!" She nearly jumped with excitement.

"Alright love, here you go!" He gently tugged on the blindfold and it dropped to her feet. "Oh my goodness! Ciel, you didn't!" She clasped her hands together and smiled brightly.

"Oh but I did.."


	14. Chapter 14

_A Wild Ride_

 _-ooo-_

The building before her was the largest she had seen up to date. "Ciel this is amazing.." Tears brimmed her green eyes and rushed down her cheeks. His long arm wrapped around her shoulders and he smirked down at her, "This is it, this is what I drug you all the way to America to see." The factory before her was even larger than the one in England; the original. Elizabeth was so overcome with emotion that she couldn't speak. She just abruptly glued herself to Ciel's torso in a tight hug. He allowed himself to chuckle as he kissed the top of her head, "You're amazing, Ciel, truly amazing.."

Sebastian walked inside, for privacy sake. Though appreciative, Ciel felt as though he didn't have to abandon them out front. He sighed and rubbed up Elizabeth's back retentively. "You ready to go in?"She sniffled a few times and nodded before wiping her cheeks clean of tears. "Really, Lizzie, there isn't a reason to cry." She lightly shoved against his chest. "Oh shut up and don't criticize my antics for once." He smirked down at her and gave her his arm as he led her into the factory.

Inside was almost magical, to her anyway. All of the employees were lined up for a thorough examination, courtesy of Sebastian. "Look sharp gentlemen, the Lady is gracing us with her presence today. I expect you'll behavior accordingly." The walls of the manner were lined with fine wallpaper and it didn't look much like a factory at all, more like a toy store. The floors were beautifully tiled and the machines and assembly lines were hidden in the back. The only thing she could see was rows upon rows of finely manufactured toys displayed on tables and shelves of different kinds. "This is beautiful.." She felt as though she was walking in a dream factory made for small children to play in. Ciel stood back a let her roam around, as long as she was in eye shot.

"Wonderful, gentlemen." Sebastian concluded his inspection and excused them back to their duties. He took note of Elizabeth's starstruck demeanor as she explored around from room to room. "This is bloody amazing!"

"Elizabeth.." Ciel shared a light laugh with Sebastian, "Language, please.."

"Forgive me but I've never seen so many toys in my life..!" She reached what appeared to be the main lobby of the building. Her green eyes examined every stuffed toy and decorated piece of interior she came across. As she looked up toward the ceiling, her gaze traced over a large decorative picture frame and she froze. Again, she began to cry. Though she tried to do so quietly this time. It was a familiar scene encased in genuine cherry wood that had been delicately framed. Two years ago, right before her mother had showed signs of being ill, it was the last picture she had taken. Her long beautiful hair rivaled that of Elizabeth's as she basked in the sun during a joint family outing. She was smiling brightly and hanging on Ciel's arm with Elizabeth wrapped inside of her other arm. She looked happy and vibrant. Elizabeth stared as she recalled very clearly the moment in which that picture had been taken. Nothing but fond memories of her mother came rushing in and she covered her mouth to subdue her squeals of recollection.

She swallowed hard and blinked back the brimming tears. A shadow covered her and a familiar hand grazed her face. "You shouldn't cry about something so beautiful.."

"Huh..?" She was a little taken aback at first, not really understanding what he meant.

"Just look at her, Elizabeth. Have you ever seen her this vibrant? The very essence of her happiness is the brightest in the picture, I believe, and this is how I choose to remember her."

"Ciel.." He grinned down at her. "You're right. She truly is beautiful in this picture. But wouldn't you like to have one at the manor, back home?"

"I don't need one." He shrugged and bumped his shoulder with hers playfully, which was uncharacteristic behavior for him. "I see her in you, more and more every day." Elizabeth didn't really know how to respond to that. She shook her head and blushed, "Oh stop it."

"You're strong, Elizabeth. Given you're beautiful as well, but, that's not what I love you for." He looked forward at the framed photo as if he were too embarrassed to look her in the eyes, "You're strong enough to stand beside me, to keep up with me. You have for my entire life, you've always been there. In a way you inspired me, I saw how strong you were and even now, through this..torture.. you're still as graceful as ever. You're the strongest woman I've ever met and it's an honor to have you as my wife." The fact that he wouldn't look her in the face didn't insult her in the least bit, she knew Ciel was a man of very few words when it came to romance. This was like striking oil in her opinion. When he was finished she smiled and shared his gaze of the photo before them, "You know, you could've just told me you loved me." Her green eyes glanced up at him, not expecting to meet his blue eyes. "It wasn't enough, Lizzie. It'll never be enough."

Upon returning to their room, a doctor was on the premises awaiting her arrival. His timing was impeccable in Ciel's opinion because as soon as they walked through the door Elizabeth became visibly ill. Of course, the Earl was right behind her when she made a fast path to the bathroom. Sebastian cringed and addressed the doctor on the previous happenings of her well being. "Is this severe? Is she retaining any fluid or eating anything?"

"She seems to be, however, during the odd hours of the evening and late hours of the night she is profusely ill."

"All night?"

"Quite literally, doctor."

"I'll have to examine her in that case.." A few minutes had passed and Ciel had managed to coax her out of the powder room. Though she was too weak to carry herself out, that's what she had Ciel for, right? He placed her on the bed and leaned her against the headboard. "Just relax, he's going to look you over. Just to make sure you haven't picked up a sea bug." Elizabeth hesitantly nodded and relaxed under the doctor's watchful eye.

He was a plump old man with wild looking white eyebrows and an american accent. His cheeks were tinted red and he looked ever so jolly, Elizabeth was tempted to make a few holiday jokes if she hadn't been so sick. "I am Doctor Robinson, I was born and raised in this area. We are very happy to have you here, Mrs. Phantomhive. What your husband has done is quite remarkable. There isn't a child here that's not brimming with excitement for the factory's grand opening." He had a kind smile and a gentle yet shaky hand, "Now what is important is that you tell me everything that you've been feeling as descriptively as you possibly can." He say patiently, awaiting her response as she searched herself to come up with the words best suited to describe her caliber of dizziness she was currently enduring. "Well.. I'm dizzy, extremely so. My head is constantly spinning, I have been sweating in places I hadn't known I even possessed, my vomiting is profuse and at random depending on what I eat or smell, however it's more prominent throughout the night, I ache all over and I believe I've been driving my husband nuts." Ciel averted his eyes to the room innocently, "Nonsense."

"I see.." He checked for her pulse and blood pressure before examining her finger and toe nails. He pulled on her cheeks gently and looked into her eyes and had her stick out her tongue. He then retreated to his little clipboard beside the bed and wrote a few things down. Elizabeth looked at Ciel with an expression that screamed 'Oh god I'm dying, aren't I?', and he only shook his head 'No' with a stern expression. Sebastian, on the other hand, had a grin that did nothing to settle her worries. Ciel stomped on his foot discretely causing his demon butler to shoot him a glare.

"Well everything seems to be in working order, no signs of dehydration which is excellent considering the amount of fluids you've lost. You're symptoms, however, are alarm I must admit at first I was puzzled but now that I've examined you, not some much. I would like to ask you some personal questions, if you wouldn't mind?"

"I don't mind, go ahead."

"Do you have a history of any inherited diseases or disorders in your family tree?"

"My mother has Tuberculosis, other than that there are no diseases riddling this family."

"I see, well that shouldn't be an issue with your health. Though I am terribly sorry to hear that." She gave him a soft smile and nodded her head as much as she could, which wasn't much at the time.

"Mrs. Phantomhive, please forgive me but I must ask you for medical reasons only." Once she nodded he continued, "Have you been sexually active recently? Or could you give me a date perhaps, maybe even a guess?" Elizabeth nodded and began, "I have been, but I couldn't tell you an exact date.."

"It's been just a few weeks.." Ciel chimed in, ignoring the look he was receiving from Sebastian.

"Well there is a growing possibility there. I'm going to give you a remedy for your vomiting and nausea to hold you off until you get home, once you get there I urge you to seek out a bed side practitioner or possibly even a ladies doctor." He began to search in his bag for the remedy.

"Ladies doctor?" She implied, slightly confused at first. Surely he didn't think.. "Yes ma'am, I believe you are pregnant and not very far a long. It's possible but very unusual to have morning sickness this early in a pregnancy. That worries me, however, because if I am correct then your sickness will only get worse. You could have a high risk pregnancy and possibly develop severe morning sickness which could render you bed ridden for most of the pregnancy." Elizabeth had the look of shock on her face, and if that wasn't enough you should've seen Ciel's face.

Sebastian escorted the doctor out and saw fit to leave them alone for the time being as he did not make a point to return. Ciel just stood and stared off into space as Elizabeth ran through all of the possibilities as to how this could go wrong. Ciel had made it very clear that he did not want kids, and they had thought they were being safe..

"Wow." He finally spoke up and sat on the vanities chair. "Never thought we would be having this conversation so soon, I must admit." He tried to laugh a little as if trying to make a tense situation better. "I don't even know what to say." Elizabeth whispered.

Ciel leaned back a little and gave a sigh. He did not want kids this early, he preached that over and over for what seemed like the longest time ..but why wasn't he mad? Why wasn't he throwing a fit? Telling her this was all her fault..

He didn't feel upset and he didn't feel like it was her fault. He felt something else, something odd and it made him place a hand over his heart. "Ciel, are you alright?" He stood up and flopped down on the bed beside her. "C..ciel?" He grabbed her hand gently and smiled. "I'm sure it will be fine, Lizzie."

"You look sick, you have no color in your face." She added, worriedly. He kissed her hand and took a deep breath. "You're not mad, are you? We've been using contraceptives and.."

"I'm not mad, Elizabeth.."

"You were so adamant before about not wanting to be a father."

"Well..you're right ..but .. I mean.. it couldn't be so bad..could it?" Elizabeth's eyebrow shot up and she gave him a disbelieving look, "You've never been around children, have you?" He didn't have to answer, she already knew. Ciel Phantomhive had never even laid eyes on a newborn, he was in for quite a wild ride.


	15. Chapter 15

_Lovely Concubine_

 _-ooo-_

The short vacation was nice and all, but once they returned home it was all business once more. Sebastian had taken it upon himself to see to the Lady's doctor preparations as she was so fixated on her mother it was impossible for her to at this point. He had to admit, though she neglected her own needs more so than any human should, she took excellent care of her mother. Having just finished speaking with the Phantomhive's personal physician her arranged for an appointment the following Friday on Lizzie's behalf. Her sickness was indeed growing worse by the week, almost to the point Ciel couldn't keep up with her.

Sebastian couldn't help but grow worried at the mentioning of severe morning sickness, when back in America. He had never known of Demons to spawn, of course there were books that spoke of rituals..

He couldn't even imagine the pain Elizabeth was about to endure by carrying the child of a demon, if it was possible. Maybe she was just ill with a very bad bug..

He hadn't wanted to wish pessimistic thoughts on the pregnancy but.. if this were a living child things could spell out wrong. Where would the balance be?

On a turn of his heel he made his way to the heart of England where the vastness of knowledge was kept behind the heavy doors of a library. This was something he couldn't shake, he had to be prepared.

Where should he look? Demonology? Women's heath magazine?! Where in the hell did you find information of about a demon child.. He sighed and crunched his knuckles, this simply wouldn't do. He would just have to read every book the library had on Demonology and the birthing of children. This is what separated the boys from the men!

Elizabeth sat with some of the younger maids in the dining hall as they discussed birthday ideas for one of their youngest. Upon returning she had found out about a very special child's birthday. She would be turning fifteen years young that following weekend and Elizabeth felt as though she deserved to celebrate. "Alright ladies, our mission is to find out her favorite color, flower, animal and candy. Got me? I'll but Elise in charge of the tea preparation and I'll head into town for cake purposes. I've put Bard in charge of the cuisine and need some of you girls free to decorate, as well as one of you to distracts her." After they all nodded in approval she dismissed everyone and went back to her own paperwork. Things like this would go a lot smoother if she had Sebastian around to help. Speaking of Sebastian..where was he?

She sighed and walked out to the garden. Nothing had been set in stone yet, so she wasn't sure if she was pregnant. However, she just had this strange feeling now. Maybe she was just smitten with the idea of being pregnant and she was getting ahead of herself. With an exhausted sigh she sat in one of the garden chairs, the weather was a little chilly against her bare arms but nothing she couldn't stand.

"M'lady..! There you are, M'lady. There is a man in the lobby asking to speak with Lord Phantomhive but I can't seem to find him.."

"A man?" Elizabeth stood and headed to lobby, "You can't find Ciel?"

"No, ma'am."

"I wonder where he's gotten off to.." It was unusual for him to disappear when he expected someone. She entered the lobby and stood by the stairs at a tall red haired man. He had a pair of narrow green eyes and a fair complexion. "Yes?" He looked down at her and smiled before bowing ever so slightly. "The Lady Phantomhive in the flesh, I am honored."

"Who are you?"

"I am called many things, you see.." He took a step toward her and she arched a brow giving him a look that stopped him in his tracks. "Give me your name. I didn't ask for a life story." By the looks of him Elizabeth could tell he wasn't human. At this point she was so sick of inhuman visitors and she felt like chewing Ciel out for disappearing. "Forgive me, My name is John Von Deil..the third. I am here to speak to the head of house. Could you find him for me?"

"Was he expecting you?"

"Perhaps he should have been.."

"Ah I see, I'm terribly sorry but we don't accept walk-ins on a day to day basis. My husband is a very busy man."

"I'm sure he is... however, he should make a point to meet with me on behalf of my brother."

"Brother?"

"Well, brothers... I think you met them not too long ago. I sent them her to deliver a message on my behalf. One mentioned having met you." Her mind flashed back to the two vampires she had encountered before. This must be a family business. "No hard feelings, M'lady. I simply came here to strike a business deal with your husband."

"Can you explain to me why vampires are popping up around England like mushrooms?" Elizabeth looked at him accusingly. "It's a new business in town, you see? I was hoping to partner with the Phantomhive family and expand."

"We've already expanded, thanks."

"But even further my darling. Further than America or even your wildest dreams."

"That sounds like your dream, not ours. It also sounds like it comes with a price. I don't make deals with Vampires."'

"Says the woman married to a demon." Elizabeth glared at him in response, "You're point?"

"You're a rather lippy one aren't you? I'm surprised the Earl keeps such an arrogant concubine."

"Bite your tongue, lest you lose it."

"Making threats are we?"

"Would you like me to?" A pair of heavy footsteps echoed from the staircase behind her. "Did I come at a bad time?" Ciel descended the stairs with his hands in his pockets, "John Von Deil, was it? You're quite the loud talker, I must say I could hear you from the shooting range." Elizabeth stepped to the side slightly and placed her hands behind her back, he heard him all the way from the shooting range? Is that even possible for a demon? That's at least three miles south of the manor. "Well you know what they say about demons." John gave a smile and placed his hands behind his back. "You seem oddly knowledgeable regarding demons." Ciel popped his jaw harshly.

"Well, I've been around for a while."

"And you use it to your advantage I see. I was slightly confused, I must admit, when I smelled scorched wood and ash walking into my manor. Thought Bard had burned dinner yet again."

"Quite the young bride you have here."

"I get that a lot," Ciel looked down at Elizabeth with a smile, "such a lovely concubine, wouldn't you agree, love?" Elizabeth punched him in the shoulder playfully, "Oh shut your face hole." He nudged her playfully, "Could you excuse us, Lady Phantomhive?" There was a smile in Ciel's voice which made it hard to argue with him. "Of course, don't mind me." She made her way up the staircase and around the corner toward their bedroom. She stopped at the hall entrance when she ran smack into Bard who had a loaded gun in hand. "Wha.." He was leaning against the wall with a clear shot of their guest, "Bard.." She whispered, "What in Gods name are you doing?"

He shifted the cigar between his teeth, "Making sure you made it up the staircase...?" Elizabeth stared at him for a moment, "How long have you been standing here...with that..?" With a cheesy grin, he scratched the back of his neck. "Doesn't really matter, does it?"

She shook her head and Bard followed her to the room, making sure she was safe. "I can't believe he compared my food to the smell of scorched wood and ash.." Elizabeth giggled and closed her bedroom door, "Sorry Bard, dear. Don't take it to heart.."


	16. Chapter 16

_A Rift in The Family_

 _-ooo-_

"We have a lot to discuss, young master. " Sebastian entered the room with three large books in hand. He hadn't expected Ciel to be so prepared for the discussion he was about to embark on, however he looked the part. Either that or something had happened in his absence. "Indeed we do, Sebastian. I received quite the interesting visitor today."

"Oh? Forgive me for not being present to properly greet them, master." The demon butler gently placed the books down on his young masters desk before folding his arms behind his back patiently. "Do go on, master."

"Does the name John Von Deil ring any bells?"

"Von Deil is a devilishly familiar name. Although, when I hear any name starting with Von, young master, I safely assume the title Vampire."

"Is that so?"

"I've been around just a little bit longer than you, master."

"No matter his name, he owns a toy company new to England. He came to request partnership." Sebastian had to muffle a scoff, "He approached the Phantomhive family, respected by the Queen herself, and inquired such a thing?"

"Indeed, he approached Elizabeth first. I was at the shooting range with some armory vendors."

"He approached Lady Elizabeth and he still managed to walk out of this manor alive? You're losing your touch, Lord Phantomhive."

"Though I was insulted, he's a very old vampire. One that I thought you should meet."

"Oh?"

"You probably know him."

"Oh, master, even as a young scout I never associated with the likes of vampires. Surely you don't plan to do so..?"

"Of course not. I obviously declined his offer, he had a few things to say. I can admire a man that speaks his mind."

"He spoke him mind, did he?"

"Oh he was very much so verbal." Ciel had a smirk on his face. "Master, please don't entertain vampires..."

"When he gives me what I want, you can do with him as you please."

"What do you want from a vampire?"

"His head."

"Excuse me..? Master?"

"You heard me, I want his head. I want it mounted on a wall her in the manor."

Sebastian paused before putting his hands on his hip, "Is that what you did with the other head?" Ciel smiled and relaxed his shoulders, "I may have rejected him, but he'll be back."

"Master, answer the question.." Ciel avoided his question and continued, "What did you have to discuss, Sebastian?" Sebastian relaxed his hands beside him and gave a sigh, "It is concerning Lady Elizabeth."

"Yes?"

"You must have her abort the child." Ciel looked indifferent at his statement and he took a deep breath before implying, "So, it has something to do with these books, I'm assuming?" He latched on to one of the books and flipped through it one before closing it.

"I have completed extensive research and gathered enough data to come to this conclusion."

"She hasn't even had her first doctors appointment to confirm the pregnancy and you're already talking about abortion."

"We cannot allow her to see the doctor, it's too risky, master."

"Explain."

"Read the books for yourself if you wish, but her pregnancy will not be normal, as I assumed, however it will pose a threat to not only her but you as well. These doctors will figure out very quickly that something is wrong with this child and do you think they will be open to the idea of it being a demon spawn? You're aware that conceiving a child had been unheard of from a demon sire for nearly millenniums." Ciel sighed and folded his hands, allowing Sebastian to continue, "If demons were to be discovered because of this pregnancy this could spell out disaster beyond measure. Not only that but who is to say this child won't kill Elizabeth during birth? It's likely possibly. This child would be the second born demon child in all history of demonology studies. There are humans out there who believe demons exist and this is what they need to confirm their studies, you understand?"

"Second born?"

"Demons are not born because they aren't supposed to have the ability to reproduce. There have been studies, accurate studies of demons cloning with whatever odd powers they possess but.. a demon child being birthed by a human mother has only happened on one occasion."

"And that is?"

"The dark Lord Maxim, you've heard of him? No. Well allow me to give you a brief history lesson. He was cruel, demonic beyond belief and now dead. He was born to a demon father and a human mother."

"Wouldn't that make him a half demon?"

"Do you think this is a fairy tale or are you that stupid? There is no such thing as half of anything. That child will be born a full fledged demon and more powerful than any demon you and I have ever experienced. If you would read a history book every now and again you would know what you're dealing with here. I suggest an abortion before this gets out of hand."

"You're making it sound like it's already out of hand, we aren't even sure she's pregnant. Besides, you know she won't agree to an abortion."

"Then make her, master."

"I can't make her do anything."

So how did he approach this situation? Lizzie had a right to know her life was in danger but he wasn't so sure she could be persuaded before her first doctor visit. As for all of the other stuff, Ciel didn't care about it, he only wanted Lizzie to be safe and healthy.

He skimmed the gardens the following day in hopes of finding her. She was sitting in her usual spot with a book of poetry in hand, "Elizabeth, can I have a word with you?"

She looked surprised to say the least, but she shared a smile and motioned for him to sit next to her. "Would you like some tea, dear?" She asked as she placed her book on the marble table. "No, love. I came to talk to you about.. other things.." He unconsciously glanced down at her still flat stomach and she nodded, "Yes?"

"Elizabeth.." He drew a sharp breath in before hesitantly continuing, "You realize this .. may be dangerous for your health?" She only turned her head to the side and waited for him to continue, "This child is the offspring of.. me.. well..a demon, to be more accurate."

"Yes, I am well aware of that."

"That is assuming you are pregnant." He added on quickly, "Have you considered.. not having it?"

"If your asking me whether or not I am afraid to die during child birth, the answer is no. However, I am not going to over react and get myself worked up for nothing when I haven't even seen or hear from our doctor on the matter."

"But Elizabeth, there is a chance and it could be detrimental to your health. I wan't you around for a very long time and this isn't something that can be fixed quickly. If you start to die on the table I can't just bite you and turn you like a vampire. You will die, love."

"I am aware of that, I have done my research as well. I know the risks spoken of in the demonology scriptures. I've read all about Maxim and his human mother. Assuming that I am pregnant, I am confident enough in my child to believe he or she will not be another Maxim. Now that goes without saying regarding of you and Sebastian, however Ciel Phantomhive, and you can pass this on to Sebastian as well, you will not take this child from me. You sir, will have to kill me first." Well that conversation had went just about the way he expected it to. He was unsure why Sebastian thought it would go differently.

"If you want this child, I won't try to stop you. But the moment your doctor speaks ill of your birthing, you had better ready your lawyer and file for divorce because I will not let you die at the mercy of a demon fetus." It wasn't the response she wanted and it certainly wasn't a good start to this process. It seemed this presumed pregnancy would bring a strong rift in the manor of Phantomhive. Though she was certain Ciel was only worried and hadn't meant what he said, or at least she'd hoped. The doctor was due in a matter of days and of course Elizabeth was just itching to piss more people off this week. However, she dreaded her next encounter with Sebastian the most of all..


	17. Chapter 17

_My Dear Lady_

-ooo-

Elizabeth rose for her bath earlier than usual that morning, she wanted to be prepared for her doctor visit and whatever news accompanied it. She chose to wear a soft peach gown that hung over her being loosely. It was a sort of evening gown that a Lady could lounge around in with a glass of wine in hand. The silk material was almost immodest to wear around the manor with male staff hanging about. However she was quite certain Sebastian wouldn't get the least bit excited from seeing the shape of her boobs through an evening gown. Ciel would probably scoff, but who cares? He was already on her crap list so he not open his mouth about whatever garb she chose to grace everyone's presence in today.

She wrapped a towel around her head to combat the beams of sweat rolling down her forehead, she had just completed her bath and she was already sweating and hot. Her stomach was turning on its opposite end and she felt so desperately like hurling, but what little medicine she had been previously prescribed helped her keep it together. She carried herself down the long staircase and into the lobby, there had been no sign of Ciel just yet so he must have gotten up earlier and busied himself with something. The manor was quiet for the most part, all of the maids were upstairs on laundry and linen duty for the morning. That meant she could find a quiet corner and enjoy a book while she awaited the doctors arrival.

She quietly made her way from the lobby and by the gardens area, looking around each corner for signs of Sebastian, and to her cute little curtained in tea room, complete with a large bay window, fantastic view, and plushy pillows. She often slipped off to nap here when it would rain outside and beat against the large window. She had some of her favorite books stashed under the window seal, next to her usual sitting spot. She pulled the curtains and excluded herself from the rest of the manor before taking her seat and opening up a book.

As she immersed herself deeply into a well written book of poetry, a small squeak interrupted her ventures. She looked away from her book and over toward the small tea table. A mouse, maybe? She heard it again, but this time from the window. She looked over and the noise she once identified as a _small squeak_ was actually the sound of the windows being cleaned. Elizabeth found herself eyeball to eyeball with Sebastian, her favorite, angry looking demon butler. Their eyes met, his narrowed and hers widened, as Sebastian mouthed the words, _"I've been looking for you."_ She shook her hands in front of her face frantically and stood from her seat while giving a nervous laugh. Once she saw Sebastian was planning on leaving the window and making his way inside, to her, she ditched the book and flung the curtains open. Some of the maids gasped in surprise as she made her way past them and up the staircase in some sort of a mad dash.

In her mass panic she bumped into Ciel who caught her with ease, "Oh no, now, where are you running off to like that?"

"Oh, just to the bedroom.. You know with the nausea and everything."

"Oh, nausea? You just sprinted up those stairs like a gold earning Olympian, talk to me again about nausea?"

"Now isn't the time dear, I must be going." Elizabeth patted him on the chest and tried to pull away from him. Sebastian's voice rang through the manor, "Hold her there, master, I've been meaning to have a word with her." He was already climbing the staircase with book in hand. Elizabeth pulled away from Ciel after stomping on his foot and causing him to curse, "I'm truly sorry my love, I'll make up for it later!" She called as she began yet another mad dash to their bedroom.

"My word, Lady Elizabeth!" Sebastian followed after her, "You need to read this book! Have you read it?! Do you really know about child birth and demons?!" Ciel stood at the stop of the staircase and watched them disappear down the hall and around the corner. Some of the maids were giving him questioning looks and he only shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose tightly between two long fingers. With a string of curse words under his breath and a long sigh he continued preparing for the doctors arrival. "Ladies, could one of you please clear out an examination room for the doctor sometime this morning? Just whenever you have time.."

"Of course, master."

"Thank you." He gave them a small smile and continued down the stairs.

Everyone was gathered in the small room waiting for the doctor. He had arrived only moments prior and was gathering his things from the guest room. Ciel and Sebastian were both glaring at Elizabeth for completely different reasons. Of course Ciel was thinking of revenge for his foot while Sebastian was stuck on more serious matters at hand.

Sebastian broke the silence, "Elizabeth, please don't be stupid." Elizabeth looked down at him from her seated position on the examination table, "Must he be in here?"

"Sebastian, please refrain from calling Lizzie stupid." Ciel was sitting calmly beside the examination table as if he were refereeing for two squabbling children.

"I don't think she understands what is at stake here."

"I do, I can read."

"Than you must be stupid."

"Ciel..!"

"Sebastian please.." He groaned, "I already had the appropriate conversation with Elizabeth. Now stop mothering her and lets get this over with. Please." It was clear he had a headache. Elizabeth only rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Sebastian who, in return, looked appalled, "Well what a lovely lady you are."

"Why thank you, good sir." Elizabeth smiled and lightly nudged Sebastian's knee with her toe, "I love you, 'bastian.."

"I should have killed you when you forced me into that milk maids hat all those years ago." Sebastian remarked sarcastically. "You always were a stubborn brat, I should have known this is how things would turn out. But don't worry, I'll care for your child after it consumes you from the inside out until death." Elizabeth gasped and Ciel's blue eyes shot open, "Sebastian!"

He cleared his throat and sighed a bit in what looked like defeat, "Forgive me, My dear Lady. I was behaving quite childishly."

"It's okay, you were just worried. I'm flattered that you would worry about me so much. Both of you!" Ciel and Sebastian gave her an obvious look, "But really, you should trust me. I'm fine and this situation is going to be just fine. Then Ciel can go back to his regular work obligations as well as you, Sebastian, without worry. I promise."

"It's...probably not going to play out that easily, Lizzie..Things will get complicated whether it's because of your pregnancy, which we aren't sure of yet, or the fact that the child will be a demon and this doctor could potentially, eventually discover that."

"I'm sure it will be fine, Ciel. Have a little faith." Sebastian shushed them and the door opened, allowing a short bald man to waddle in.

"Well hello Lady Phantomhive! Oh look at you, long time no see, you're glowing more than usual!" Elizabeth smiled brightly. She loved their family doctor, he was always so talkative and sweet, "It's wonderful to see you again Mr. Hagrid! How have you been?"

"Oh wonderful really, still keeping these old bones moving..! Oh my, well you don't look sick to me, what's the problem? I was worried."

Elizabeth smiled and Ciel opened his mouth before she could respond, "We believe that Elizabeth could be pregnant." His round face lit up and he literally bounced, "Oh good heavens that's such wonderful news!"

"Yes, well we need you to confirm or debunk our assumptions, if you will?"

Elizabeth sat patiently through her examination and leaned back listening the doctor's chattering. The examination lasted for about thirty five minutes before he was certain, "Well, you look very healthy and very well nourished. You have an excellent complexion despite how sick you've stated being, your heart rate is very healthy and there are no signs of blood pressure is normal, from what I can tell I believe I don't need a urine sample, I may save a little rabbits life today, eh?" He joked and continued, "I believe, with all of the information provided and my thorough examination, that you are most likely around six to eight weeks pregnant. I would like to have a look down under but I can't risk harming the little one at this stage so we will wait a few weeks for that. Do you have any questions?" The room was silent and Elizabeth could feel Ciel's shallow breath.

"Um yes, could you tell me, as of right now, what are my chances of a healthy delivery?"

"Well as of right now, if you maintain this health, you should be able to deliver without a pinch. It's usually the labor that tires women out, but I assisted in delivering you and your brother and let me tell you, your mother was not one to be worn out easily. I only heard stories of your grandmother, but they're all the same so I believe you will do just fine if not even better." He smiled and patted her small hand. "Please remember to drink lots of water and continue doing whatever it is you're doing, you're in such good shape. Let me know if any symptoms come on or you experience any bleeding at all, don't hesitate. You'll make a fine mother, Mrs. Phantomhive." With that being said he made his exit and Elizabeth turned to both her husband and butler.

"Awfully quiet aren't we, gentlemen?" The silence was eerie until Ciel spoke as he stood, "Well, he said she was healthy."

"That could easily change as she progresses, young master."

"When and if it does, we'll cross that bridge." Elizabeth smiled and Ciel helped her off the examination table. Sebastian didn't look mad as much as he did worried. In the beginning he didn't seem to mind the idea of there being a Phantomhive heir, back when Elizabeth first brought it up to Ciel. However, his decision seemed to be swayed by previously acquired knowledge on the situation. He was just worried, that's all.

Ciel walked her to the bedroom and saw her to the door, "I'll be spending some late hours on call tonight, you should get some rest."

"That man causing trouble..?"

"Man?"

"The vampire."

"Oh, I had forgotten about him. Nothing to worry about love, he couldn't cause trouble even if he wanted to."

"Ciel, I don't think I would take him very lightly.. he seemed, dangerous."

"Oh you thought so?"

"I just, it was a vibe I received from him. Like something was telling me to be cautious when speaking to him."

"Well you are very intuitive. He is a very old vampire, undoubtedly strong. You shouldn't involve yourself."

"I don't plan on it. I trust you will take care of it, you always have."

Ciel smiled down at her with glowing red eyes, "And as the Earl of the Phantomhive name, guard dog to the Queen, and your husband; I always will."


	18. Chapter 18

_A Morbid Game_

 _-ooo-_

Ciel sat at his desk and sorted through the newspaper clippings as Sebastian polished the windows behind him. "Something on your mind, Master?"

He slumped his shoulder and read over the coverage in front of him, "Seems our _rival_ has made the paper."

"Oh? Shall we send him a basket of congratulatory spirits?"

"Do as you wish." He mumbled. A few weeks had passed since they had last heard from their vampire friend, the man who so rudely addressed his wife, which still made his blood boil. He wanted to kill him then, however it couldn't be helped that he would be useful in the long run.

"Have you seen Elizabeth around lately?" Sebastian inquired as he meticulously scrubbed over a blemish stained against the window. "This whole object will have to be replaced, this just won't do.."

"No, I haven't. She's been rather scarce. I've missed around three.. maybe four doctors appointments, haven't it? Is that right?"

"Five, young master."

"I must be an awful husband."

"You certainly are a busy one."

"You've accompanied her, no? Is she doing well?"

"Very well, according to the doctor. She progressing quite wonderfully. You should make time and go see her yourself."

"Perhaps I will this evening, with some tea."

A small knock interrupted their conversation, "Yes? Enter." A very small Elizabeth stepped into the room. Rather, she looked small now that she was packing around a little extra weight. "Sorry to bother you two but, errm... I believe I've found something.."

"Oh?" Sebastian turned to her with a brow raised as Ciel rose to his feet. He was a little shocked at first, he had known she was starting to gain some weight but he hadn't remembered her being this progressed when he last saw her a few days prior. Not that she was big or anything, she was actually small but perhaps big for how pregnant she was at that given time. She had, what looked like, a small knot under her loose fitting white evening gown. Her hands were on her hips as she continued, "Don't you smell it?"

"..smell what?" Sebastian exchanged looks with Ciel as they took a moment to try and maybe catch a whiff of what she was inquiring about. "I ..don't smell anything..?" Ciel added.

"I can smell it from here.." She made a face, "Anyway, I think there is something dead in the bedroom chimney."

"And you can smell it?" Sebastian looked concerned.

"Well of course I can, whatever it is, it's rotting. You should remove it before that smell gets into the ventilation system. I'll absolutely die then.." She groaned.

"You can smell it from here?" Both demons exchanged looks before agreeing to investigate. Elizabeth followed behind them, humming every step of the way. When they reached the half way point, between his office and their bedroom, Sebastian's nose wrinkled. "My god, what in the hell.." Ciel nearly barfed and Elizabeth threw her hands up, "See! If you two would come over to my side of the manor once in a while you would have already discovered this! Ciel hasn't been to our bedroom in at least four to five days, I believe he's an insomniac and if that's not frustrating enough, everyone over here thinks I'm crazy, none of the maids smell it and it's killing me!"

They continued onto the bedroom and found literally nothing, Sebastian even checked the chimney. Elizabeth was frustrated as she stood by Ciel and tapped her foot. "We will find it, Lizzie, just relax.."

"I know, I'm just jittery for some reason." Ciel arched a brow and opened a window, "If it's not in the chimney than the blast thing must be outside of the manor somewhere.." Elizabeth agreed and sat down at her vanity. Ciel gazed out the window and ran a hand through the length of her hair unconsciously. She smiled when she noticed he wasn't even paying attention to what he was doing. "Well, now that I have you over here. How has the paperwork been treating you? You know, I'm around twelve weeks along, and I was thinking on baby names.."

He stopped and glanced at her from the corner of his eye. It wasn't that he hated talking about it or anything, because he didn't, he just had a lot to do now that the company had expanded to yet another country and the manor was a big place. He was confined to his office with paperwork galore while Sebastian did his outside work, so naturally he would see Elizabeth more these past few weeks. "I would have came and discussed with you in your office but, I knew you were busy..I've been busy myself, with my mother and all.."

"How is she?"

"Not good, still not responsive. She was responsive long enough for the doctors to tell her she was going to be a Nanny. They said she smiled and cried a little, then she was out again."

"I see..Well you should know you can come to my office whenever you want, for anything. Sometimes I need someone to ..make me.. take breaks." He smiled and she nodded. Silence grew as they waited to hear back from Sebastian, "So, names?" Ciel inquired.

"Ah yes, I have a girl name in mind, however I don't know if you'll like it.."

"Well what is it and I'll tell you."

"Celine... I don't have a middle name yet.."

"...Celine?" He thought on it for a moment allowing the name to grow on him, "Celine Phantomhive... I like it.." Elizabeth smiled with excitement in her eyes, thrilled with the chance to speak to him about it. "What of a boy?" Ciel added.

"I was thinking Theodore..or Victor? What would you like?"

"I'm not much good at picking out names... both names sound fine."

"I suppose we can figure it out later.. do give some thought to it though, please?" Ciel nodded and Sebastian returned to them swiftly.

"Master, you'll want to see this."

"The corpse looks to have been here a while, I'm surprised no one smelled it before now."

"Who is it?"

"I have not the slightest clue, unfortunately. It seems as though he was perhaps at one point someones dinner, by the markings on his body I am presuming."

"Unquestionably, this is the work of a vampire."

"It would seem our friend thinks not of where he leaves his trash, Master."

"I believe there is more to it than that. This seems to be a message of some sort, figure out who this man is and don't breathe a word of this to the Lady."

"Speaking of the Lady.. She smelled the rotting corpse when two demons residing in the same area could not."

"Yes, that is odd.."

"We should keep a closer eye on her after all then, this could mean something." Ciel nodded in agreement and left Sebastian to properly dispose of the body. Elizabeth was sitting in his office chair when he had returned, with her feet propped up on the desk comfortably, "Oh hello, love."

"Elizabeth?" He arched a brow at her unusual behavior, "Shouldn't you be ..doing something else, right now?"

"Oh no.. I've already spoken on my mothers behalf for the evening. I have some papers being mailed to me tomorrow morning promptly."

"Oh, alright then." He stood and gave her a questionable look, "Are you alright?"

"I'm hungry, Ciel.."

"Okay? Well you should speak to Bard or a maid?" Ciel didn't know what to make of her odd behavior. "I don't think they can provide what I've been craving."

"Oh?" Ciel took a step forward and leaned on the front of his desk, "And what would that be?" She giggled mischievously and it didn't take a rocket scientist to translate to the Earl, "Elizabeth..!" He gasped at her forward behavior, "What has gotten into you? You're such a debauchee this evening..Stop it." He played on a blush and smiled for her. She stood and made her way around the large wooden desk. "Me? You were thinking it the moment you walked in, I could see it in your eyes." A small fingers poked against his chest, "So what have you, my love?"

"I think you're possessed." He chuckled and laid a hand on her hip, "Maybe it's hormones or something of the sort." She traced up his chest, then his neck, and stopped under his jawline so she could cup his face in her small hand. "Look at you, holding back and acting like a gentleman. We both know better, once you get started.." Elizabeth teased. Ciel sighed as he felt himself giving into her playful lechery. He leaned down to gift her with a gentle yet dominating kiss on her smaller, much softer, lips. It was a kiss that led to multiple others, until the Lady stopped short. "This isn't it." She mumbled, "What is it then?" Ciel asked, his forehead flesh against hers. "I don't know.. I thought it was sex.. but it's not, the initiative isn't sating me.." She looked confused as Ciel was leaned against the desk while holding her closely to him. "Well think about it for a moment, love. Clear your head.." She laid her ear against his chest and sighed as she relaxed into his arms. His heart beat was pulsating against her ear drum like the pendulum of a clock. "Pickles.." She uttered and pulled away to look up at him, "I'm craving pickles...possibly hot sauce."

"...together?"

"Yes, maybe..we'll see."

"Well go on then, get your pickles and hot sauce."

"But, I've ...stirred you up..should I..?" Ciel cracked a smile and chuckled, "No, go on. I'll be fine." He watched her prance out of the room as Sebastian strategically maneuvered in. He looked a little more dead inside than usual. "Master, you're not going to like this."

"Shh." He motioned toward Elizabeth who had stopped midway down the hall and turned as if listening. When she caught a glimpse of Ciel waiting for her to leave she blushed and continued on hurriedly. "What is going on with her?" Sebastian inquired, "Other than the obvious.."

"I believe it has something to do with the pregnancy. I've heard of women having a sensitive sense of smell with normal terms. However, given her situation isn't normal.."

"You think the child is influencing her abilities..?"

"Not influencing, Sebastian, enhancing. She's going through a whirlpool of hormones right now and her body doesn't know what to make of it, however she is healthy and that's all that matters. For now though we must take into account that she can hear and sense things better than even we can. That's not even mentioning her other remaining senses..who knows what she's really going through."

"Then you had better just read this file for yourself, wouldn't want to risk her hearing, seeing as though she can smell things clear across the manor." Ciel nodded and opened the file. It was information on the corpse Sebastian had found, he was quite the quick worker. "Already?"

"He wasn't a difficult man to find. I think our friend planned it that way."

Ciel continued flipping through the pages until his eyes fixated on a few details and his brows knitted together. The mans name was Edward Frayward, he was the son of a once wealthy family who had gone bankrupt several years prior. Since then, he had dipped his hand into the underground trading world, he was known as a thug and was otherwise called _The Demons Baby._ Sebastian stepped back for a moment as he noticed the intensity of Ciel's stare. If looks could kill, surely the paper would have burst into flames by now along with the rest of the office _._ With a deep breath , Ciel looked up from the folder, "So there was a dead demon baby in my courtyard, yeah?"

"It would appear so, master."

"It appears our friend is into playing games." Sebastian took the folder from his offering hands and held it at his side, "What do you suggest, master?"

"I can usually appreciate a good game from time to time, however, I don't like this game. So we're going to bend the rules a bit." Ciel had an unusual look on his face. Sebastian couldn't figure out exactly what kind of look it was. Some odd mix between a smile and a death glare, almost as if someone had gotten on his very last nerve. "Shall I prepare _that_ suit, young master?"


End file.
